


Desechado

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: ¿Qué le aseguraba que no lo haría con él?
Relationships: Diego Guevara/Francisco Velázquez, Lorenzo Guevara/Gabriel "Gabo" Moretti
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Estaban sólo ellos dos, sus respiraciones hicieron eco así como sus pisadas apresuradas y entonces un golpe sordo resonó en toda la habitación. Sus ojos oscuros se enfrentaron, el más alto miraba con cierta sorna y el más bajo con ira. Apretó la quijada hasta que sus dientes chirriaron y de su boca salieron palabras hirientes.

—¡Eres basura! —Bufó, miraba hacia arriba a su compañero y aunque deseaba golpearlo no lo hizo. No debía hacerlo, lo que menos quería era una sanción.

Fue por una fracción de segundo pero logró ver el gesto del azabache descomponerse por el insulto, no le fue satisfactorio pero era lo más parecido a un golpe.

—¿Sigues así por lo de Camilo? —Le preguntó con burla y se acercó para acorralarlo aún más. Su brazo derecho estaba al lado izquierdo de la cabeza del otro, apoyando el antebrazo en la pared.

El de cabello claro no le respondió y solamente presionó su espalda con más fuerza contra el muro.

—Ya te dije que eso está en el pasado, ya déjalo. —Se inclinó hacia el más bajo y entremetió una de sus piernas entre las ajenas. Sonrió de lado, dejando desconcertado al otro. —¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Le tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a alzar más la cabeza. Gabo resopló por el acto y la sangre le hirvió por la absurda suposición del más alto. No, eso no era lo que le molestaba, sólo era una parte del problema.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Le gritó mientras se quitaba la mano del otro de encima. —¡Eres peor que basura! —Volvió a insultarlo. —¡No sé porqué te elegí como capitán! —Soltó exasperado y justo cuando intentaba librarse de su compañero, éste se lo impidió.

Un golpe ensordecedor retumbó, incluso sintió la pared vibrar contra su espalda, mentiría si dijera que no le asustó. Lorenzo golpeó el muro con el puño izquierdo y recargó su antebrazo al igual que el otro.

—¡Camilo no importa! —Ignoró todo lo que dijo, sus palabras estaban cargadas con un sentimiento que no supo identificar. —Camilo ya no está, —acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y miró fijamente los orbes oscuros de Gabo —yo sí.

Le robó el aliento, la profunda mirada oscura que le dedicó fue demasiado para él. Sin embargo no cedería, tenía su orgullo y lo que sea que Lorenzo le dijera no le haría cambiar de opinión. Él no merecía ser capitán, no lo merecía.

Si podía desechar a Camilo con tanta facilidad, ¿qué le aseguraba que no lo haría con él?

La rabia lo invadió y sin poder controlarse más soltó un puñetazo contra la cara del azabache. Sintió en sus nudillos la blanda carne de su mejilla y el hueso de su barbilla, si hubiera golpeado más arriba pudo romperle la nariz.

El golpe desequilibró al más alto y desde el piso miró al castaño mientras sobaba la zona herida.

—¡Tú no eres mi capitán! —Gruñó exasperado antes de salir de los vestidores.

Al quitar su mano se dio cuenta de que el muchacho le había roto el labio, vio el carmín manchando su dorso y entonces se percató de que Ricky había entrado a los vestidores.

—¿Gabo te golpeó? —Le preguntó sorprendido apuntando a la sangre en su mano. Lorenzo no le respondió y sólo rodó los ojos. —¿Qué pasó?

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y cuando estuvo de pie amenazó al chico. —Lo que haya entre Gabo y yo no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie.

Salió de la habitación empujando al otro, una vez afuera miró el camino que debió seguir el castaño y tras lamer el carmín que manchó su mano sonrió con prepotencia. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta con recelo, la última vez que lo vieron tuvieron algunos problemas en Hat Trick, —¿Estás buscando a Gabo? —y aquella vez fue para molestar al susodicho, no dudaba que ahora intentara lo mismo.

El más bajo le mira incrédulo y al instante suelta una risa como si fuera absurda la suposición. —No, vengo por otros asuntos... Pero ya que mencionas al pueblerino ese, ¿qué te traes con él?

Engañar a los demás era una de sus mejores habilidades, sí, no era digna de admiración sin embargo era muy útil para salir de problemas y conseguir lo que quiere, pero cuando se trataba del castaño era incapaz de disfrazar sus emociones.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Su tono de voz es más airado de lo que espera y sólo desea que el otro no le descubra.

—Por favor Lorenzo, que el resto de los Halcones sean idiotas no implica que los demás también.

El comentario le irrita pero no le va a dar el gusto al azabache, odia las derrotas, en especial contra él. —No tengo que darle explicaciones a un traidor como tú.

Ezequiel le sonríe prepotente. —¿Acaso te sientes solo desde que yo me fui?

Tiene el impulso por golpearlo y apenas lo reprime. Acaba de ser reintegrado al equipo después del incidente en el partido contra las Águilas Imperiales y no quiere ser expulsado definitivamente por Francisco. Recordar esa época no le gusta, el hecho de que se llevara tan bien con el arquero le daba náuseas, además siempre terminaba rememorando cosas desagradables.

—¿Buscas tener una mascota? —El gesto burlón del Águila le hace hervir la sangre y no es capaz de contenerse lo suficiente.

Cabreado le toma por el cuello de la camisa y le jala hacia su persona, le mira rabioso y entre dientes le responde. —Yo no soy tu mascota. —Esto ya no es sobre Gabo y sabe que le está echando en cara lo que pasó en aquella época cuando aún era parte de los Halcones Dorados.

—Eras un dócil perro faldero, ¿dónde quedó tu obediencia? —Le sonríe con sorna y lo toma de la muñeca. —Tal vez deba volver a educarte.

Y le suelta. Apenas tolera el toque de sus manos. Sin embargo no piensa dejar que gane, mucho menos en su territorio.

—¿Qué es esto, una escena de celos? —Su rostro se tuerce en una mueca taimada y por un momento ve al otro arder en coraje por su comentario.

El arquero suelta una risotada vasta y socarrona. —¿Celos? ¿Por el pueblerino ese? No, claro que no. —Avanza hacia él y disminuye la distancia peligrosamente. —Porqué tenerlos cuando es obvio que aún me pertenece una parte de ti.

El azabache pone una mano sobre su hombro y le sonríe ladino, al instante le da un manotazo para que la quite de encima.

—Tú necesitas un dueño, no un perro. —Apunta a su propio cuello y hace un ademán con el que se refiere a un collar para mascotas.

Es incapaz de responderle nada, no sólo porque no sabe qué decir sino porque el muchacho se ha dado vuelta y le ha dejado atrás. Detesta perder y admitirlo aún más, pero Ezequiel se ha quedado con la última palabra y ha sabido callarlo.

—¡Maldición! —Masculla por lo bajo e ignora por completo si alguien le está mirando.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Inesperadamente escucha al castaño a su espalda.

—¿Estabas espiando? —¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ahí? Le preocupa lo que haya escuchado.

—¿Qué? No, acabo de llegar. —Bien, eso facilitaba las cosas. —¿Qué quería Ezequiel? No te ves bien. —Continúa preguntando.

Engañar a Gabo es bastante sencillo, aunque no consigue tragar la idea de tener que considerarlo un amigo debe fingir que lo son, sólo así obtendrá lo que quiere.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. —Mira el camino por el que el arquero se ha ido y regresa la vista al más bajo. —Son asuntos del pasado inconclusos.

Gabo es un buen chico, tal vez demasiado y tomar ventaja de él es muy fácil, por ello no vacila en picar su curiosidad porque sabe que su sentido de compañerismo es bastante grande hasta el punto en que le puede llegar a pesar.

—Tú sólo preocúpate por el juego contra los Átomos. —Le da unas palmadas en el hombro y se retira.

La mascota aquí no era él sino Gabo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha estado inquieto desde la mañana, pudiera ser que las cosas entre él y Lorenzo no fueran de maravilla, porque después de todo aún estaba reacio a aceptar el liderazgo del mayor, pero no puede evitar la curiosidad por saber más del goleador y saber el pasado de los Halcones cuando Ezequiel aún formaba parte del equipo. Suspira cansado, sabe perfectamente que no debería meterse en asuntos ajenos pero en realidad quiere saber.

Le molesta la idea de investigar el pasado de Lorenzo a espaldas de éste pero preguntarle directamente no es una opción, el azabache no dudaría en negarle la información "porque no es de su incumbencia".

—Gabo, oye, —se sobresalta y desorientado mira a su compañero —¿estás bien? Has estado distraído desde esta mañana.

—Estoy bien es sólo que... —¿estaría bien preguntar?

—Vamos, suéltalo. —Le anima el moreno.

¿Cuánto más podría saber Ricky?

—Oye Ricky, —empieza y el mexicano le mira atentamente —¿sabes cómo eran las cosas cuando Ezequiel estaba en los Halcones?

El muchacho le dedica un gesto extraño, parece que está procesando la pregunta que le ha hecho, y entiende por qué, es inusual que se interese por Lorenzo después del choque que tuvieron en la cancha.

—No es que yo esté muy enterado de esa época, —comienza el pelinegro —¿Te has fijado en el séquito de seguidores que siempre trae Lorenzo? —Asiente, respondiendo su pregunta —Con Ezequiel era lo mismo, todos ellos lo seguían a él, incluido Lorenzo.

Lorenzo, ¿detrás de alguien?

—Eran como el dúo dinámico. —Ricky sonríe ante su propio comentario. —Dicen por ahí, —su voz es un susurro y tras voltear a los lados continúa —que la personalidad de Lorenzo es a causa de Ezequiel. Aunque no sé qué tan cierto sea eso, no logro imaginar a Lorenzo actuando diferente a como lo hace.

Por un momento el chico se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos y tras divagar unos segundos reacciona.

—Me dan escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. —Se abraza a sí mismo intentando menguar las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

Se ríe, es cierto que imaginar al goleador actuando de manera diferente es casi imposible, quizás utópico. Probablemente Ezequiel haya influenciado un poco al más alto durante su época con los Halcones, tienen una personalidad similar, pero duda mucho que de la noche a la mañana alguien se vuelva tan egocéntrico como Lorenzo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada. —Se apresura por responderle.

Sabe que Ricky no le cree, le mira de manera sospechosa y le escruta con la mirada. —¿Has estado así por eso?

Le descubre más fácilmente de lo que esperó y suspira con resignación, no podría salirse de ésta.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno... En la mañana vi a Lorenzo y Ezequiel hablando, así que me preguntaba qué tipo de relación llevaron como para que sigan hablándose.

El moreno le mira con un gesto en blanco; y empieza a dudar que haya sido buena idea indagar sobre el más alto pero al ver el gesto extraño que hace sabe que hay más.

—¿Hay algo más? — Lo presiona.

Lo ve rascar la parte de atrás de su cuello y frunce el ceño inseguro de contestarle, sin embargo al final lo hace. —Pero tú no lo escuchaste de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

—No tengo idea sobre la veracidad de esto, incluso puede que sea una mentira que se esparció por el campus, no lo sé, así que no vayas por ahí diciéndolo. —Asiente y le asegura que de su boca no saldrá nada de eso. —Nadie sabe con seguridad la relación que llevaban, no hay un nombre concreto para ella, pero no era extraño verlos juntos. Cuando Ezequiel se fue del equipo a todos les afectó y dicen que a Lorenzo aún más.

¿Qué eran ellos dos?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que Lorenzo no considera a nadie como un igual? Él siempre trata a los demás como si fueran inferiores. —Se detiene por un momento y tras unos segundos se acerca a él para susurrarle —Dicen que ha sido así desde que Ezequiel se fue.

No quiere saltar a conclusiones de manera abrupta, ha recibido demasiada información y su cabeza está llena de hipótesis y presunciones que puede clasificar desde normales hasta absurdas e irreales. Pero sospecha que ellos no tenían precisamente una amistad, o al menos no una ordinaria, y la mirada cómplice que Ricky le dirige le asegura que no es el único que piensa eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Haría lo que fuera por ganar, _lo que fuera_ , incluso si eso significa arruinar la futura carrera deportiva de Julián.

De las pocas cosas que agradecía haber aprendido de Ezequiel era el no tener escrúpulos. El azabache le había inculcado varias cosas y el ganar por cualquier medio era una de ellas, por ello no lo pensó dos veces antes de decirle a Dedé que debía lesionar al delantero de los Átomos si quería ganar el partido en su contra. Y como siempre Gabo metía la cuchara en asuntos ajenos.

—¿Para qué hay que tener valor? —Pregunta desde atrás del brasileño, mirándolos a ambos.

Le gusta enojar al castaño y puede que en realidad le ha dicho aquello al moreno con tal de provocar al más bajo.

—Para nada que te interese. —Le responde, haciéndolo menos. —Te lo encargo Dedé. —Mira al de rizos y da la vuelta para retirarse de ahí.

El castaño debe sospechar bastante de él. Perfecto. No duda de que tan pronto tenga la oportunidad cuestionará al defensa sobre lo que le dijo. Una sonrisa ladina aparece inconscientemente en sus labios y se apresura por borrarla. Le pone ansioso saber la reacción del chico cuando descubra que le ha pedido a su amigo cometer una falta por conseguir la victoria.

Sabe que los conflictos entre él y Gabo son obstáculos para que el equipo avance sin embargo no piensa detenerse, si todo sale de acuerdo al plan las disputas ente ellos serán cosa del pasado.

Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, Gabo tendrá una correa alrededor del cuello con su nombre escrito.

Hay personas que dicen que los animales salvajes son impredecibles pero Gabo no lo es. Es tan predecible que da risa, puede que sea más un animal amaestrado que uno salvaje. Por eso no le sorprende ver al muchacho acercándose fúrico hacia donde él está, y cuando escucha sus réplicas quiere rodar los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso a Dedé? —Como están en los vestidores la voz del castaño es más baja de lo normal.

—Alguien tiene que sacrificarse por el equipo. —Fingir demencia con él sería innecesario, a estas alturas ya lo conoce.

—¿Qué? No puedo creer que pretendas algo tan—

—¿Tan qué? ¿Inmoral? ¿Incorrecto? —El castaño le mira fijamente —Por favor, ambos sabemos que es la manera más fácil de ganar contra los Átomos. —Se inclina hacia el más bajo y le susurra —Sin Julián al frente no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Observa el rostro ajeno contener la ira del chico, ve la forma en que sus labios se fruncen y cómo se separan; aprecia lo delgados que son y tiene la disparatada idea de morderle, trata de convencerse que es porque le debe un labio reventado.

—No dejaré que Dedé lo haga. —Dice entre dientes y sale de la habitación para empezar el entrenamiento.

Ver a Joaquín en el programa le vino como anillo al dedo, necesitaba continuar irritando al castaño y no había encontrado la oportunidad para hacerlo. Es obvio que no aceptará sus métodos para ganar pero el fingir que pretende forzarlos es parte del plan.

—Francisco no pensaría lo mismo.

La situación de Francisco le toma desprevenido y casi se arrepiente de querer intentar lesionar a Julián, _casi_.

Gabo le amenaza con hacer algo peor que lo del partido contra las Águilas si no le dice a su amigo que se olvide de la sucia estrategia y no puede evitar sentir satisfacción por verlo así. Podrá ser predecible pero será un hueso duro de roer.

Le gusta eso, le gusta saber que puede ser peligroso porque entonces significaba que domarlo no sería fácil.

Está en la cafetería, solo, normalmente estaría con Lucas y Adrián sin embargo les ha pedido que no le acompañen, debe pensar el siguiente movimiento con cautela y no puede concentrarse con gente a su alrededor.

Tendrá algo en qué distraerse para no pensar demasiado en la intercopa al intentar cazar a Gabo, porque Martina está empezando a cansarle. En ocasiones se pregunta por qué ha decidido tener una relación con la chica y cree que es sólo por conveniencia, para ambos. Ella es capitana del equipo de vóley y él del equipo de fútbol, son los que más destacan en el instituto, son una típica pareja cliché de chicos populares. Aunque decirlo él es extraño.

Y como si la hubiera invocado aparece la chica.

Intenta evitar suspirar mas no lo logra.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Pregunta mientras toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa que él ocupa. Lo único que hace es clavarle la mirada y darle a entender que no pretende responder algo obvio. —Como sea, ¿cómo piensas ganar el partido?

Continúa mirándola, no quiere gastar energías en discutir con ella.

—No puedo dejar que los demás piensen que ando con un fracasado. —Le dice arrogante.

Sabía que debía tener razones para hablar de su juego, la chica nunca ha estado particularmente interesada en el fútbol. Y vuelve a preguntarse cómo terminó en una relación con ella.

—Tú preocúpate de tu vóley, yo me preocuparé de mi fútbol.

No tiene la paciencia para soportarla, no ahora; sí, es guapa pero cuando se pone así no es nada linda. Martina resopla y se levanta indignada, le reniega que deberá ganar el siguiente partido y se va de ahí. Ve su menuda figura alejarse, entonces recuerda la amenaza de Gabo esa mañana y piensa que el castaño luce mejor enojado que ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado cosas muy interesantes desde que entró al IAD, como el enfrentarse a Julián. Había sido una de las mejores oportunidades no sólo para medir sus habilidades sino para conocer al chico; no podía agradecerle lo suficiente a Joaquín por hacerle esa entrevista.

Por ello insistió tanto en hacer cambiar de opinión a Lorenzo. Julián era un buen tipo, alguien con quien podría llegar a ser amigo, pero como eran de equipos contrarios esperaba que por lo menos fueran buenos compañeros deportivos.

La competencia fue privada, quizás hasta clandestina, sólo los compañeros del delantero de los Átomos y los que estaban con él estuvieron presentes así que, aunque llegó a imaginarlo, no creyó que el goleador se enterara de dicho evento.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con Julián? —Le preguntó con molestia, lo miró con los brazos cruzados en espera de una respuesta.

—Fue sólo una competencia de tiros.

Recuerda que el rostro de Lorenzo se mostró incrédulo, como si le estuviera diciendo mentiras, pero ¿qué razones tendría para mentirle?

—Espero que lo hayas intimidado, ¿o acaso fue al revés? —Le dijo.

El más alto se veía un tanto enojado, fastidiado. No supo con certeza qué era lo que se traía, parecía incluso celoso sin embargo la idea no terminaba de cuadrar hasta ahora. ¿Estaba celoso de él por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver sus tiros? ¿O tal vez estaba celoso de Julián? Sacude la cabeza para quitarse tan absurdos pensamientos que le provocan repelús, porque pensó, por un ínfimo instante que le gustaría que la segunda opción fuera cierta.

Independientemente de lo que fuera aquello pudiera ser que haya juzgado mal a Lorenzo. Es cierto que es egocéntrico, engreído y un tanto narcisista pero no es tan malo como parece. Al final desistió sobre lesionar a Julián, y aunque no por ello creía que era alguien íntegro —lo de Camilo aún no lo olvida— al menos ahora lo mira con otros ojos.

—Me convenciste de que era una mala idea, —le dijo esa mañana —así que espero que estés preparado para ir contra los Átomos.

Recordar las palabras del más alto le hizo estremecer, tenía que admitir que era alguien intimidante.

Debe reconocer que está decepcionado por el resultado del partido contra los Átomos. Lograron empatar pero una victoria hubiera sido mejor. Están en la cuerda floja para clasificar a los octavos de final y dependen del juego entre las Águilas y los Átomos para considerarse dentro o fuera del campeonato; y le molesta, sabe que al goleador también porque se ensaña en fastidiarle la existencia.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando que clasificaremos? —Ataca su optimismo, aunque a estas alturas era más bien esperanza. —Perdimos el partido contra los Átomos, no hay manera de recuperarnos.

—No perdimos el partido, lo empatamos. —Insiste, cree saber lo que Lorenzo busca mas no se lo permitirá.

Por un momento le deja en silencio, lo ve entornar los ojos y no está preparado para lo que viene.

—¿Sabes? Desde que llegaste al IAD los Halcones no hacemos más que perder. —Le suelta venenoso. —No hemos ganado un solo partido, y toda la culpa es tuya.

Es cruel e ilógico, pero cuando el azabache recibe el apoyo de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo le duele y piensa que tiene razón. La imagen del goleador alejándose le provoca un vacío inexplicable, ver su ancha espalda a la distancia le hiere. Lorenzo lo está abandonando, podría deshacerse de él en cualquier momento y la sola idea le lastima.

Valentino está ahí para decirle que es la frustración hablando por Lorenzo, que únicamente lo está atacando porque está desesperado y no sabe qué hacer... Lo sabe muy bien mas no logra evitar que duela de todas formas.

No ha vuelto a hablar con el mayor, en los entrenamientos rara vez se miran y no sabe si es porque Lorenzo quiere evitarlo o porque él mismo está evitando al azabache. Ha recibido el apoyo del resto de sus compañeros y le han dicho que debería llevarse mejor con el goleador sin embargo es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Cada día que pasa se convence más a sí mismo de que son como el agua y el aceite.

¿Cómo podría llevarse mejor con él? Son personas totalmente opuestas y coinciden únicamente en el deseo de poner al equipo antes que cualquier otra cosa, es obvio que jamás podría tener tal camaradería con el más alto.

Llega al Hat Trick junto a Dedé y una loca idea cruza en su mente; es disparatada, ridícula y hasta desesperada sin embargo no sabe qué más hacer.

Lo ve sentado hasta el fondo del local y al acercarse se percata de que no está solo, Giovanni Malefacce está con él. ¿Qué está haciendo ese tipo ahí?

—¿Qué quería? —Pregunta cuando el mayor se aleja.

—Mis negocios no son asunto tuyo. —Le dice cortante. —¿Qué quieres tú? Pensé que no te agradaba. —Le mira burlón desde su asiento.

Debe estar realmente desesperado para hacer esto.

—Ezequiel, tengo que hablar contigo.

El arquero le dirige una mirada atenta, parece interesarle lo que tiene qué decir pero no es capaz de hablar. Está reconsiderando esto y cree que es muy estúpido, se está retractando, si alguien más lo ve con él los rumores se podrían esparcir y lo que menos necesita es darle más razones al goleador para que le desprecie.

—Venga, dilo. —Está perdiendo la paciencia.

—Es... acerca de Lorenzo.


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Tú otra vez? —Esto le está cansando.

—¿Cómo estás Lorenzo? —Le sonríe socarrón al tiempo en que sacude la mano, saludándolo.

Tuerce los ojos y tiene la intención de alejarse de ahí, no quiere involucrarse con él sin embargo, el arquero le toma por la muñeca y le impide irse.

—Esta vez sí tengo asuntos contigo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —Se cruza de brazos y espera que el más bajo le responda mas no lo hace.

Le observa cuidadosamente, sus ojos oscuros le miran de arriba abajo y comienza a sentirse incómodo pero no quiere hacerlo obvio, _no debe hacerlo obvio_. Permitirle a Ezequiel saberse aún dominante sobre él sería el peor error de su vida.

—Deberías ponerle una correa. —Le dice.

Le cuesta entender a qué se refiere y sabe que el otro lo nota en su rostro al verlo reírse. Detesta que se burle de él.

—Gabo fue a verme.

Le toma un tiempo comprender lo que acaba de decirle y lo repite más de una vez en su cabeza para asegurarse de que ha oído bien y que no es un sucio juego de su mente. Y cuando al fin acepta que, en efecto, las palabras de Ezequiel fueron que el número diez fue a verlo, se enfada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Gabo con él? Apenas puede controlarse, la idea de ver al castaño junto al arquero le repugna.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Gruñe cual animal, trata de contenerse cerrando sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, se está lastimando él mismo pero si no lo hace probablemente terminaría golpeando al otro.

—No está bien descuidar a las mascotas, —ignora su pregunta, se está viendo las uñas y lo hace para provocarlo —pueden perderse... Y ser recogidas por alguien más. —Deja sus uñas en paz y le mira fijamente.

—Dime qué te dijo. —Prefiere no prestar atención a sus palabras y prescindir de lo que sea que esté insinuando. —No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo.

La práctica es en diez minutos y llegar tarde no es algo ejemplar en un capitán, mucho menos en él. Detesta a Ezequiel, detesta lo que hubo y detesta aún más que el chico sepa qué nervios tocar.

—Con esa actitud no me extraña que el cachorro se saque la correa. —Se mofa.

Harto golpea la pared detrás del azabache y con la mirada le amenaza. —¿Me vas a decir o no? —Sabe que no lo hará pero quiere dejarle en claro que puede dañarlo si se lo propone.

—Lo haría, pero le he prometido al pichón que no te lo diría. Y yo cumplo mis promesas. —Su actitud no le inmuta en lo más mínimo y tiene el descaro de seguir burlándose de él.

—Eres el menos indicado para hablar de integridad. —Le sonríe, respondiendo a su gesto. Le desagrada el apodo que le ha puesto a Gabo y hace lo posible por no mostrarle que le afecta. —Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

—Yo no, pero el pichón sí. —Comenta antes de que se gire, entorna los ojos y deja solo al portero de las Águilas.

Le gustaría mucho responderle, o al menos romperle la cara, pero llegará tarde a la práctica si no se apresura.

Sabe perfectamente que Ezequiel se está divirtiendo con todo esto, lo está disfrutando tanto porque de alguna manera ha conseguido un lugar en primera fila y se está enterando de cada pequeño detalle. Le cabrea, si esto fuera una historia el azabache sería el narrador y sin duda sabría cómo pueden terminar las cosas.

Llega a tiempo a la práctica, por apenas unos segundos. Busca entre sus compañeros al castaño mas no lo encuentra, es extraño, no está con Ricky y Dedé, no está por ninguna parte, incluso Francisco no parece saber algo de la ausencia del muchacho y aún cuando pregunta nadie sabe darle razones. Su cabeza entonces se llena de ideas, con Ezequiel rondando el campus es probable que Gabo se haya detenido a hablar con él, y le irrita tanto pensarlo.

En la cancha espera olvidarse de todo, sin embargo está más distraído que nunca. Se encuentra cada cinco minutos buscando con la mirada al más bajo y aunque consigue conectar sus jugadas como siempre, sabe que los resultados de su desempeño serán fatales. Pasada media hora de práctica Gabo aparece junto a Francisco, y eso no le ayuda a mejorar sus niveles, de hecho empeoran.

Cuando termina la práctica se deshace de Lucas y Adrián, y espera a que todos abandonen los vestidores, todos excepto Gabo. Lo ve guardar sus cosas y tan pronto se acerca a la puerta sale de su escondite, interceptándolo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Sujeta la manija metálica y le impide al menor mover las puertas.

—¿Lorenzo? —Le mira confundido, está entre él y la puerta.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para justificar tu retraso.

—Ya me disculpé con Francisco...

—Discúlpate conmigo. —Lo interrumpe.

—¿...Qué? —Pregunta escéptico mientras se gira un poco.

—Lo que oíste, discúlpate. —El castaño le dirige una mirada incrédula, no da crédito a lo que le ha dicho. —¿Cuál es el punto de mejorar el juego de los Halcones si la dupla no está completa? —El chico sigue viéndolo y continúa hablando sin darse cuenta. —Te necesito a mi lado en la cancha.

Le toma tiempo reparar en sus palabras pero la mirada desconcertada de Gabo le hace ver que ha dicho algo que no debía. Intenta desviar la atención del más bajo volviendo al tema.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —El castaño está absorto en sus pensamientos, chasquea la lengua y logra traerlo de vuelta. —¿Acaso fuiste a hablar con Ezequiel otra vez?

La mirada en los ojos del castaño se descompone y confirma que lo que el arquero le dijo era cierto. —¿Cómo sabes...?

—Me temo que confiaste en la persona equivocada. —Ezequiel suelta información cuando le conviene, aunque no consigue entender qué obtendrá de todo esto. —Dime, ¿qué le preguntaste? —Se acerca al muchacho, lo acorrala entre él y la puerta y lo ve encogerse ligeramente en su sitio. —¡¿Qué le preguntaste?!


	7. Chapter 7

_—Qué inusual. —Le escucha susurrar. —No es mi tema de conversación favorito... Pero, adelante, pregunta. —Le dice, le hace señas para que tome asiento en el sillón frente a él._

_Una vez se sienta vuelve a decirse que es una mala idea, pero es la mejor mala idea que tiene. —Tú y Lorenzo, se llevan bien ¿no?_

_El mayor le da un gesto en blanco y pasados unos segundos suelta una carcajada que le confunde, no es hiriente ni sarcástica, es tan genuina que no sabe cómo interpretarla._

_—¿Llevarnos bien, él y yo? —Pregunta entre risas. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_—Bueno... Se siguen hablando a pesar de que ya no eres un Halcón._

_En un instante la sonrisa en los labios ajenos desaparece y un semblante turbio la remplaza —No seas absurdo. Que sigamos hablando es por... asuntos inconclusos. —Hace un énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?_

_Puede que se haya equivocado y se dice a sí mismo que ha sido muy precipitado el venir con el azabache, debió estar demasiado desesperado para creer que le ayudaría a lograr congeniar con el más alto. Era bastante ridícula la idea._

_—No me digas, —lo saca de sus pensamientos y sus labios comienzan a curvarse en una sonrisa —¿quieres llevarte mejor con él? ¿Por eso me lo preguntas? —Está empezando a reírse._

_En verdad ha sido muy idiota al creer eso. No consigue entender qué estaba pensando al considerar aquello pero no le permitirá que se burle de él._

_—No, en realidad es por otra razón. —Las risas del otro cesan y le mira con atención. —¿Qué había entre ustedes dos? ¿Qué relación tenían?_

_El rostro de Ezequiel se vuelve sombrío y no hay un sólo rastro de la burla de hacía unos segundos. —Vaya, eres más perspicaz de lo que pensé... Debo suponer que vienes a mí porque Lorenzo no te respondió...o porque tú temes preguntarle. —Se encoge y se delata. Lo ve sonreír y desconfía de él —Podría contestarte pero no tengo motivos para hacerlo, ¿o sí?_

_—¿Qué?_

_—No tengo obligación de responder, tú y yo no somos nada. —La sonrisa sigue en su rostro y ahora parece mofarse de él. —Pero puede que tu capitán te responda._

_Se dice que ha sido estúpido el hablar con Ezequiel, era obvio que no respondería nada y ahora le ha dado la oportunidad de chantajearlo._

_—No le digas a Lorenzo lo que hablamos. —Le pide, es probable que no acepte sin algo a cambio y no sabe qué esperar. —Por favor._

_En su rostro ve que está analizando la situación y mientras más tarda en responder más teme por lo que sea que le exija. —Está bien, de esto ni una palabra._

Sabía que era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, aunque debía aceptar que Ezequiel era un hombre de palabra, no había dicho nada sobre lo que hablaron y por ello ahora tenía al goleador encima suyo.

—¡¿Qué le preguntaste?! —Le tiene acorralado, está más irritado de lo nunca lo ha visto y le asusta lo que pueda hacerle.

Quiere irse de ahí y a pesar de que es peligroso lo intenta. Se gira un poco hacia su izquierda y Lorenzo reacciona más rápido de lo que pensó, su mano derecha presiona su hombro contra la puerta y lo estruja con fuerza. El dolor le hace quejarse pero hace lo posible por mantener la voz baja.

—¡¿Qué te dijo?! —Gruñe entre dientes y aprieta con más fuerza su hombro.

—Lorenzo... me lastimas... —Sus dedos presionan hasta enterrarse en su carne, le dejará marcas si continúa así. Sujeta la muñeca del otro y trata de forcejear sin embargo todo lo que consigue es que el más alto le oprima con violencia contra la puerta.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacías con él?!

El golpe hace eco en la habitación y todo queda en silencio. Siente un dolor punzante en la espalda y los músculos en su hombro palpitan, no sabe cuánto daño le ha provocado el mayor y en ese momento es lo que menos le importa.

—¿Por qué te interesa? —Murmura, pero está seguro de que el otro le ha oído, lo percibe en su mano. La temperatura del mayor ha bajado, sus dedos están fríos y la presión que ejerce en su hombro se afloja.

Quiere saber lo que Lorenzo piensa, necesita saberlo porque esta ansiedad le está matando.

Advierte la mano del azabache soltarlo, alza la vista para verlo y aquél no le mira; no ve nada en su rostro y se aleja, retrocede un par de pasos, baja la mirada y antes de que pueda decir algo le hace a un lado y sale de los vestidores.

Se queda mirando hacia la puerta, siente un vacío y una desilusión que no comprende; piensa entonces en lo que Valentino le dijo antes de la práctica.

_—Valentino, ¿tienes tiempo?_

_Va tarde a la práctica y esto le hará demorarse más pero necesita saber._

_—Gabo, —levanta la mirada, está comiendo un aperitivo en la cafetería —¿no vas a la práctica?_

_—¿Tú no vas? —Pregunta lo obvio._

_—No, tengo chequeo médico. —Hace una seña para apuntar a su brazo y se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué pasa?_

_Después de lo sucedido con Ezequiel no está seguro de lo que hace pero no pierde nada al intentar. —¿Tú sabes que hay entre Lorenzo y Ezequiel?_

_El más alto le dirige un gesto confundido y después de unos segundos suspira. —Sabes que no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos. —Se disculpa. —¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ello?_

_Es incapaz de responderle, él mismo no lo sabe, desde que los vio juntos ha tenido una angustia que no puede quitarse._

_—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros y el otro le mira sorprendido._

_Inesperadamente Valentino se pone serio, le dirige una mirada que no logra identificar —Gabo, —suspira —sé que esto me contradice pero creo que deberías dejarlo. —No entiende y el mayor sigue hablando. —Lorenzo no es bueno para ti._

En ese instante no supo a qué se refería, le pidió una explicación pero el mayor no se la dio. No era como si ya comprendiera las palabras del más alto sin embargo cree entender un poco y ese poco le aturde, le desorienta y le preocupa. Reacciona mecánicamente y estruja entre sus dedos la camiseta a la altura del corazón.

 _No puede ser_.


	8. Chapter 8

Ha huido, le molesta decirlo pero ha salido corriendo como un cobarde y ahora le perturba lo que Gabo pueda decir de él y lo que pueda pensar.

Le ha tomado desprevenido, no estaba preparado para tal pregunta y le ha sido imposible contestar porque le asusta la respuesta misma.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en sus razones; se había convencido que todo esto era para tenerlo detrás de él, para sentirse superior, para mostrarle quién manda en los Halcones Dorados, sin embargo en algún punto perdió el objetivo.

Le irrita verlo con alguien más, en especial con Ezequiel. No soporta la idea de verlo con alguien que no sea él, y no quiere poner una correa a su alrededor sólo para tenerlo como mascota y alimentar su propio ego, quiere colocar un collar en su cuello para dejarle en claro a los demás que está prohibido, que tiene dueño y que es de su propiedad.

Siente un peligroso deseo posesivo sobre el castaño.

Pero no puede dejar que nadie se entere y menos el objeto de sus anhelos.

No ha pensado en lo que hará para remediar lo sucedido con Gabo, necesita recuperar su dignidad mas no sabe cómo abordar al chico si no tiene pretexto alguno. Últimamente ha estado solo la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque eso debería darle más oportunidades para acercarse al número diez no es capaz de dar un solo paso en su dirección.

Pasa por el hall y ve a Gabo, hablando con Valentino. No consigue escuchar lo que dicen pero ve en el rostro del menor un gesto que pocas veces ha visto en él: está frustrado, decepcionado, abatido.

Guarda la distancia y observa a sus compañeros en silencio. Espera hasta que terminen de hablar para detener a Valentino.

—¿Sobre qué hablabas con Gabo? —Lo sujeta por el brazo y le impide seguir avanzando.

El otro baja la mirada hacia el agarre que mantiene en su brazo y sin cambiar su gesto le contesta. —Si tanto quieres saberlo pregúntale a él.

Truena la lengua contra su paladar, jamás ha podido ganarle al arquero. —Te pregunté a ti. —Aumenta ligeramente la presión sobre el otro, siempre ha odiado la actitud que toma con él y no tendrá inconvenientes en hacérselo notar. —Dímelo, o te romperé el brazo. —Aprieta con más fuerza y siente sus músculos tensarse.

Los orbes pardos del otro le miran serenos y en el fondo le intimida, no es una mirada calma, es gélida y calculadora.

—Tus amenazas no sirven conmigo Lorenzo. —Le dice impávido, quiere obligarlo a que hable pero se rinde y le suelta. —Los asuntos que tengas con Gabo, resuélvelos con él.

Lo ve marcharse y lo sigue con la vista hasta que desaparece en una esquina. Reprime sus impulsos por golpear algo y se va de ahí, el entrenamiento empieza en unos minutos.

Debería pensar en cualquier otra cosa, el partido con los Rayos está cerca y lo único que ha hecho es distraerse con el muchacho castaño. Mientras más piensa en él más se olvida del partido.

En la práctica Francisco le pone a hacer pases con el enganche y aunque no se hablan y apenas se miran, completan las jugadas a la perfección por ello nadie parece notar el aire turbio que los rodea. Ricky y Dedé platican con normalidad con el más bajo y Lucas y Adrián le hablan igual que siempre, supone que está bien mientras no afecte su modo de juego.

Mientras se desempeñen de manera satisfactoria lo demás no importa.

La impuntualidad le saca de quicio, quienes lo conocen lo saben y siente las miradas temerosas de Lucas y Adrián a la distancia, hace veinte minutos que lo citó. Comienza a golpear sus dedos contra la mesa, ya se ha terminado el jugo y está por pedir otro.

—¿Cómo es que te veo más veces que cuando éramos compañeros ahora que no lo somos? —Escucha su voz acercándose y le irrita. Espera hasta que toma asiento frente a él al otro lado de la mesa y le mira ceñudo. —Lorenzo. —Dice como un saludo.

Tiene una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro y como todas esas otras veces quiere borrarla de su cara, sin embargo debe tolerarlo.

—Ya que es obvio que Gabo no me lo dirá, tendrás que hacerlo tú. —Ignora por completo lo que Ezequiel le ha dicho, no quiere que este encuentro se alargue de forma innecesaria.

Tiene a Lucas y Adrián observándole, y aunque son fieles adeptos suyos no consigue confiar en su totalidad en ellos.

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? —Le confronta sin pensarlo mucho.

—¡Me lo debes! —Alza la voz e impulsivo golpea la mesa al tiempo en que se levanta de su asiento.

El arquero se sobresalta, el repentino golpe le ha asustado y ahora tiene una pose defensiva. Ha perdido la compostura, cuenta hasta cinco y exhala largamente, una vez calmado vuelve a sentarse y pasa la mano por su cabello. Ezequiel le observa con cautela hasta asegurarse de que no le hará nada.

—Bien, te lo diré... a cambio de algo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Sonríe con sorna —Los secretos del pichón valen más, no esperas que los suelte sin obtener nada.

Tiene que volver a calmarse para no golpear al otro, una riña no le vendría bien. —¿Qué quieres? —Apenas mueve la quijada, es obvio que esto no le gusta.

—Responderé tu pregunta si tú contestas la mía. —Se cruza de brazos mientras se echa hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Está bien, lo que quieras. —Mueve las manos haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, su paciencia se está acabando.

La sonrisa de Ezequiel cambia y cree que ha sido mala idea aceptar el trato. —Sé sincero Lorenzo, —separa su espalda del respaldo y se acerca a la mesa para recargar sus antebrazos en ella —¿te gusta Gabo?

Se queda inmóvil, incrédulo por la absurda pregunta que le ha hecho, ¿de dónde ha sacado eso? ¿Por qué le habría de gustar el castaño? Es la más ridícula suposición pero es incapaz de objetarla; quiere reírse pero no puede.

—Admítelo, —continúa hablando —jamás te has interesado tanto en la vida de alguien más.

 _No seas absurdo_ , quiere responderle pero no se mueve, ni un milímetro.

—No puedes negarlo, —sigue —te conozco hace cinco años.

No puede alegar nada porque en el fondo sabe que lo que dice Ezequiel, quien alguna vez fue su compañero, no es nada más ni nada menos que la verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hablar con Valentino le ha relajado, por el momento. Es alguien bastante confiable y aunque el chico no quiere escoger bandos sabe que puede contar con él para alguna emergencia.

_—¡Valentino! —Grita y lo sigue por el hall. —Qué bueno que te encuentro._

_El más alto le mira desconcertado y le saluda. Le aclara que necesita hablar con él y le ofrece ir a la cafetería mientras está vacía._

_Se pide una malteada y Valentino toma un jugo._

_—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunta tras dar unos tragos a su bebida._

_Le cuesta acomodar sus ideas, aún cuando la noche anterior planeó lo que diría le es difícil sacar las palabras._

_Pero al final lo hace —El otro día... ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?_

_El de orbes claros le mira incrédulo y parpadea un par de veces antes de cambiar su gesto; mueve los ojos hacia otra dirección y después de un rato regresa la mirada hacia él. —No creo necesario tener que explicarlo cuando ya lo has entendido._

_Escuchar eso le asusta. —¿Es... demasiado obvio? —Se apresura en preguntar._

_—No. —Parece querer decir más —Al menos él no se ha percatado._

_Le relaja un poco, sólo un poco, que le diga eso. Si el más alto lo ha notado no duda en que el goleador se dará cuenta tarde o temprano._

_—Gabo. —Le llama y voltea a verlo, dándole su atención. —Mira, lo que haya dicho... que no te afecte. Es única y exclusivamente mi opinión, no pretendo hacerte cambiar de parecer, en especial porque no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, así que eres tú quien decide._

_Aún piensa en lo que dijo_ , "Lorenzo no es bueno para ti", _pero no es capaz de saber qué sentir al respecto._

_—Si necesitas hablar, no dudes en llamarme._

Valentino es alguien bastante intuitivo, más de lo que le gustaría, pero debe agradecer que sea de los pocos que no sigue a Lorenzo o tendría problemas.

Han pasado algunos días desde que habló con el azabache, en los entrenamientos apenas se miran y las únicas palabras que intercambian son referentes a las prácticas. El ambiente no parece diferente para los demás, ni siquiera para Francisco y a pesar de que eso le alivia no puede evitar sentirse cansado. Ha tenido que fingir que no pasa nada y es más agotador de lo que pensó.

Necesita hablar con Lorenzo sobre lo sucedido, y tal vez hasta pedirle disculpas por haberse encontrado con Ezequiel sin decirle nada, pero no logra reunir el coraje suficiente y menos ahora que se ha percatado de lo que sucede. Le asusta un poco ponerse en evidencia y no quisiera ser cuestionado por el más alto.

Especialmente porque no ha conseguido deshacerse de esa molesta ansiedad por saber si hubo algo entre ellos en el pasado.

Si bien es cierto que el goleador se ha comportado de manera extraña a su alrededor con todas esas preguntas sobre Julián y Ezequiel y esa actitud déspota acerca de todo lo que hace, no cree tener el valor necesario para preguntarle del pasado, aún no es nadie para Lorenzo.

—¡Pichón! —Escucha a lo lejos y sólo piensa que esto le traerá más problemas.

—Ezequiel. —Pero supone que dejarlo le causará más. —¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunta una vez se ha acercado lo suficiente.

—¿Has tenido éxito con Lorenzo? —Su voz suena más baja de lo normal.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se echa hacia atrás un poco, ¿pudiera ser que él también se haya dado cuenta?

Se ríe por su reacción. —Debo suponer que no. —Acorta la distancia entre ellos al dar un par de pasos y le susurra: —¿Qué te parece escaparte un rato?

Se queda tieso, no entiende la propuesta del otro y aunque prefiere no saber sus intenciones y negarse por completo, no se mueve ni un solo milímetro.

—Vamos, prometo regresarte para el entrenamiento. —Le sonríe de lado.

Están en el hall y le preocupa que alguien pueda verlos, necesita sacarlo de ahí. —Eh... ¡Está bi—!

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

El eco de pisadas resuena en el hall así como el grito colérico de su capitán y apenas alcanza a reaccionar y retroceder. —¡Lorenzo! —El más alto ha tomado al arquero por el cuello de la camisa y lo ha llevado contra el muro con bastante impulso, el golpe retumbó y jura haber oído un quejido del otro por el abrupto impacto.

—Te dije que no quería verte aquí de nuevo. —Dice el número nueve entre dientes.

—¿En serio? Perdona, tal vez no te escuché. —Le responde y sabe que se está burlando del más alto.

Lorenzo se acerca más y lo zarandea para golpear su espalda por segunda vez contra la pared; el otro se queja otra vez.

—¡Lorenzo, basta! —Intenta detenerlo, lo sujeta del brazo y tira de éste mas no consigue moverlo.

—¿Ya le dijiste al pichón? —Pregunta Ezequiel con dificultad, supone que la presión del goleador debe ser demasiada.

—¿Decirme qué? —Ve a ambos, Lorenzo se queda de piedra y el otro sólo sonríe.

—Entonces ¿no le has dicho? —El más alto bufa y lo oprime de nuevo. —¿Debería decirle yo?

Está confundido y no atina a hacer nada más que mover su vista de un chico a otro, se fija en el gesto de ambos y Ezequiel parece querer decir algo.

—¡No creas nada de lo que diga este traidor! —Le grita, alarmándolo y desviando toda su atención.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Ve a Lorenzo voltear a la dirección de donde viene la voz y lo imita, sólo para encontrarse con su director técnico, avanzando hacia ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo es que siempre que hay una riña están ustedes involucrados? —Apunta Francisco al goleador y a él, —Y tú Ezequiel, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería problemas.

—Yo no he empezado el pleito. —Se encoge de hombros y se excusa.

—Si vuelves a causar problemas hablaré con tu director, sin falta. —El arquero chasquea la lengua y de mala gana se retira. —Ustedes dos... Hablaremos mañana, ya es tarde, vayan a descansar.

El mayor no se mueve y es claro que espera que ellos sean quienes se vayan de ahí. Lorenzo se marcha primero y él hace lo mismo tras pedir disculpas por el alboroto.

Al llegar a su habitación sus amigos le meten a la fuerza y le sientan en su cama de manera abrupta.

—Creímos que te comerían vivo. —Dice Ricky mientras lo examina. —¿En qué líos te metiste?

Los mira sin entender. —Aquella escena fue aterradora. —Comenta Dedé.

—Eran como abejas pululando alrededor de una flor. —Continúa Ricky, sigue confundido y el otro lo nota. —Lorenzo y Ezequiel, parecían pelearse... —el gesto del chico le dice que está pensando y que al parecer ha descubierto algo —por ti. —Le apunta con el dedo. —¿Qué está pasando?

Siente que será una noche larga porque es obvio que sus dos compañeros de cuarto le pedirán respuestas, aun cuando no las tenga todas.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cómo lo aborrece. Le está mirando con suficiencia únicamente porque sabe que ha acertado y porque quiere que se humille delante de él y admita que es verdad. Es una suerte que Lucas y Adrián no estén escuchando la conversación o definitivamente no le daría la satisfacción al otro._

_Se la permitió en el pasado y ahora que los ha traicionado no quiere concederle nada._

_—¿Y bien? —Su sonrisa se ensancha y puede ver las perlas detrás de sus labios, tirarle algunas no le vendría mal._

_No quiere darle el gusto pero si no lo hace no obtendrá nada de él, aunque empieza a dudar que lo valga. Se está desesperando y lo hace notorio en el golpeteo de sus dedos contra la mesa. Sería más fácil contestar afirmativamente si fuera una mentira pero al ser cierto le cuesta más._

_Sí, le gusta Gabo; aún se pregunta de qué manera porque cuando lo piensa no parece ser algo muy sano: le gustaría encerrarlo de ser posible, monopolizarlo, colocar un collar con su nombre como dueño. Quiere que sólo lo mire a él._

_—Estoy esperando la respuesta._

_Bien, le dará el gusto. —¡Está bien! Sí... me gusta. —Las palabras le saben amargas y la garganta se le ha secado. Es demasiado difícil masticar verdades._

_El otro suelta una carcajada que no hace más que irritarlo. —Y pensar que Lorenzo caería por un plebeyo..._

_—¡Cállate! —Le cabrea tanto. —Sólo dame lo que quiero. —Amenaza, no piensa irse con las manos vacías._

_El arquero le sonríe, juega con el vaso de su bebida y entonces habla. —El pichón sospecha, cree que hubo algo entre nosotros, —hace una pausa, al principio no le mira, está atento al líquido dentro del vaso y antes de continuar clava su mirada oscura en la suya —cuando es obvio que no, ¿verdad?_

_Cierto, habían acordado negarlo todo frente a cualquiera que preguntara, de ser posible se lo llevarían a la tumba. Sólo ellos saben lo que hubo._

_—¿Sabes? Es muy divertido que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera. —Ya no le mira y en cambio está bastante concentrado jugando con el borde del vaso de vidrio. —Has querido manipularlo y te has enamorado en el proceso._

_—No digas "enamorado". —La palabra le provoca escalofríos y una desagradable sensación en la parte trasera del cuello._

_—Como sea, siento pena por Martina. —Regresa su mirada hacia su persona. —Mira que ser vencida por un pueblerino..._

_—Tú y yo sabemos la farsa que es nuestra relación. —Sonríe ladino. —Ella te quería a ti y en un absurdo intento por tenerte, las cosas se dieron como las ves._

_—Son el uno para el otro. —Dice con sorna._

_—¿En serio? —Sabe que quiere enfadarlo mas no se lo permite. Escucha a sus espaldas a Lucas llamarle, deben irse. —Tengo que irme. —Se levanta._

_Al momento en que se gira, Ezequiel le dice: —Salúdame al pichón._

_Y le toca un nervio. —Una última cosa, no, más bien dos —se voltea y se acerca al portero, quien sigue sentado en su lugar, levanta el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y enumera —uno: no quiero volver a verte en el IAD, —levanta el dedo cordial —y dos: aleja tus garras de Gabo. —Acorta la distancia y le susurra: —Él es mío._

Sabía que confiar en el arquero era un error, lo conoce hace cinco años y siempre ha hecho lo que le viene en gana, pero en el fondo esperaba que no siguiera metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos. Por eso le disgustó tanto que volviera a aparecerse en el instituto y le enojó más que se acercara al enganche a pesar de que le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Y por ello ahora está en los vestidores, después del entrenamiento, junto a Gabo y Francisco.

—Regresaré dentro de tres horas y espero ver este cuarto reluciente. —Les dice antes de salir, quedando solos en la habitación.

Les ha dejado el carro de limpieza de Florencio junto a los productos necesarios... ¿cuántas veces ha tenido que limpiar cosas en el instituto? Prefiere no contarlas, mientras más pronto empiece su tarea más rápido terminará.

—Tú eres el plebeyo, ¿por qué debes arrastrarme en tus tareas? —Mira al castaño desde la entrada, espera una reacción de su parte.

—Sólo limpia, ¿quieres?

La respuesta le molesta pero es más de lo que espera. El chico le da la espalda y no parece tener intenciones de voltear a verle, está muy entretenido limpiando los bancos y tal vez debería imitarlo, si ambos trabajan saldrán más rápido de esto. Y le servirá de distracción, no quiere pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Han transcurrido quizás dos horas, dos largas horas en las que ha pensado en hablar con el castaño mas no lo hace. Siendo honesto tiene miedo de romper lo poco que hay... Pero la imagen de Ezequiel le acosa; no debe dejarlo acercarse a él.

—¿Es necesario preguntarle a Ezequiel lo que puedes preguntarme a mí? —Vuelve a estar detrás de él, viendo su espalda.

Lo ve tensarse y ha soltado el trapo que lleva en la mano. —¿Cómo...?

—Te lo dije, confiaste en la persona equivocada. —Se cruza de brazos mientras el más bajo se gira lentamente hacia su dirección. —¿Por qué has de preguntarle a él y no a mí? —Insiste.

Hay demasiadas emociones en el rostro del menor, tantas que no las puede identificar. Abre la boca varias veces, separando los labios con parsimonia y moviéndolos en busca de articular algo mas nunca dice nada. Baja la mirada y parece resignado.

Espera atentamente al castaño desde su sitio, —Si pregunto lo único que me dirás es que no es asunto mío, ¿verdad? —Entonces alza la mirada y clava sus opacos ojos en los suyos —Mas no te culpo, tú y yo no somos nada.

Incapaz de controlarse se acerca al más bajo, el cual reacciona e intenta meter los brazos para detenerlo pero entonces le toma por las muñecas y le obliga a quitarlos, dejándolos a sus costados a la altura de su cabeza.

—Pregunta. —Hay cuando mucho quince centímetros entre sus rostros y le es fácil advertir su estropeada respiración, está nervioso. —Aquí me tienes, pregunta. —Su propia voz le suena extraña y la tentación que tuvo hace algunas semanas ha vuelto.

—¿Qué estás—? Suéltame. —Forcejea contra su agarre y retrocede para alejarse pero sólo consigue que le acorrale.

—¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Mi color favorito? ¿Mi fecha de cumpleaños? —Gabo continúa forcejeando y le repite que lo suelte —¿Lo que hubo entre Ezequiel y yo? —Eso fue suficiente para que el otro se detuviera. El castaño le mira fijamente, incrédulo. —No hubo nada, no fue nada para él... y para mi tampoco. —Se sorprende a sí mismo, no ha dicho nada relevante pero no tenía la intención de decir eso.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Su gesto no cambia, su quijada tiembla ligeramente y hay un brillo peculiar en sus orbes oscuros. —¿Por qué ahora? —Forcejea de nuevo e intenta desesperadamente soltarse —¿Porq—?

Y sus impulsos no quedan en sólo eso. Junta sus labios con los ajenos, pero el contacto es tan repentino que sus dientes chocan. Necesitaba calmarlo y él mismo se estaba exasperando.

Presiona tanto como puede y escucha sonidos ahogados por parte del otro, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos se queda inmóvil y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Hacer esto no es nuevo para él, pero los besos con Martina han sido falsos, éste no lo es; supone que esa es la razón de porqué se siente tan diferente... se le revuelve el estómago y recuerda las palabras de Ezequiel. No está enamorado, claro que no.

Los labios de Gabo son más delgados que los de Martina, están sutilmente agrietados y se sienten ásperos contra los suyos, son tan inexpertos que quiere reírse. Los besos de la chica eran más lentos, tiernos y huecos; éste es más hosco, torpe y primoroso.

Ladea la cabeza y mueve sus labios sobre los del menor, busca que Gabo deje de fruncir la boca y tan pronto lame el borde de sus labios el otro le empuja y termina el contacto bruscamente.

Debería detenerlo, lo sabe, pero no alcanza a reaccionar y sólo consigue ver la espalda del castaño, quien sale de los vestidores con prisa.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué rayos pretendía al hacer eso? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Corre por los pasillos, necesita irse de ahí, sólo necesita alejarse de Lorenzo, es todo lo que quiere en estos momentos.

Hay una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón porque aunque al fin se haya percatado de lo que siente, jamás pensó en que se materializaría. Nunca pensó en decirle al goleador ni mucho menos tener alguna clase de contacto físico con él. La idea era tan utópica para su ansioso corazón que se había resignado a vivir con esos sentimientos sofocándole; y que el mayor le besara sin previo aviso había sido terrible para él.

Quería alejarse de ahí, correr hasta donde sus piernas se lo permitieran; está casi seguro de haber visto a Francisco durante su carrera mas poco o nada le importa, podrá sancionarle por haber evadido su responsabilidad en alguna otra ocasión pero no ahora. No puede regresar allá con Lorenzo.

Las piernas le flaquean y aunque sabe que su resistencia no ha sido la mejor es absurdo que se esté cansando con tan poco recorrido, sin embargo esto no tiene nada que ver con su resistencia usual, la conmoción que ha sufrido es tanta que su cuerpo no responde como debería.

Se detiene entonces, no está muy lejos del instituto pero al menos no se encontrará con nadie.

Está demasiado confundido, aún siente los labios del otro sobre los suyos y la sensación le pone bastante nervioso. Sabe que no ha sido el primer beso del más alto, lo ha visto besarse con Martina por el instituto, pero para él sí lo es. Sube su mano derecha hasta su boca y tienta sus labios con parsimonia, percibe el calor de los labios ajenos y el peculiar tacto terso de éstos; incluso había pasado su lengua sobre ellos.

Es increíble, es demasiado difícil creer que ha sucedido. Le besó. Le ha besado.

No sabe qué debería pensar; piensa en el beso, el tacto de éste; piensa en Lorenzo, en lo que pretende; piensa en mañana, en cómo debería encarar al goleador. Piensa muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo piensa en nada. Y no sabe qué hacer.

Busca en sus bolsillos, encuentra su teléfono móvil y no lo piensa dos veces para marcar.

— _¿Diga?_ —Se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

—...Felipe. —Le llama, le cuesta hablar, quizás se ha precipitado al marcarle.

— _Gabo, ¿qué sucede? No te oyes bien._

Quiere decirle mas no puede. Ni siquiera le ha dicho lo que siente por Lorenzo y no cree ser capaz de decírselo aún cuando debería. Felipe es su amigo de infancia y es la persona que más lo conoce, más de lo que él mismo lo hace.

—No es nada... ¿podrías simplemente seguir hablando? —Él mismo no se entiende, hay una infinidad de cosas en su cabeza y quiere olvidarlas todas.

El otro suspira a través de la línea y después de pedirle que le cuente lo que pasa en algún futuro, accede a hablarle de lo que sea. Le escucha atentamente y con cada palabra que Felipe le dice se traslada a su pueblo, regresa a Álamo Seco, cuando las cosas eran más tranquilas y monótonas. No es como si le desagradara estar en el IAD, es lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida, pero en ocasiones le abruma demasiado tener que lidiar con tantas cosas.

Y lo sucedido con Lorenzo es tan aplastante que quiere regresar el tiempo.

Le promete a Felipe hablar con él la próxima vez que se vean y regresa al dormitorio después de colgar.

—¡Gabo! ¿Dónde estabas? —Pregunta Ricky tan pronto lo ve entrar al cuarto.

—No te vimos después del entrenamiento. —Dice el chico de cabello rizado. —Francisco vino y preguntó por ti.

Muerde su labio inferior, está pensando lo que dirá y el par de chicos lo miran con bastante interés. Ya les ha contado lo que pasa entre Lorenzo y él, les ha contado lo que a Felipe no y sabe que debe decirles lo que pasó en los vestidores, ya lo involucró en esto y ellos no le permitirán que se guarde todo, porque se preocupan por él.

—¡¿Que hizo qué?! —Gritan al unísono sus compañeros de cuarto.

Está sentado en su cama, viendo al curioso par perder la compostura. Probablemente hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si le hubieran dicho lo mismo, pero como era él quien estaba involucrado lo ve todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste? —Se apresura Ricky, con las emociones a flote.

—¿Pues qué iba a hacer? Nada. —Se encoge de hombros, evita la mirada de ambos —Salí corriendo de ahí. —Sus amigos no dicen nada y siente sus miradas sobre su persona. —Me preocupa que pueda ser otro de sus juegos.

—Pero... —Empieza el mexicano.

—Entiendo. —Interrumpe Dedé, se cruza de brazos y asiente con la cabeza varias veces. Lorenzo tiene novia, es una posibilidad. —Concluye.

Lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente. Le asusta que se esté burlando de él.

—Cállate Dedé. —Le da un codazo en el costado y el muchacho se queja. —No saltemos a conclusiones apresuradas... ¿Lorenzo sabe que te gusta?

—No... eso creo. —Valentino fue el primero en notarlo y le había dicho que el goleador no sabía nada.

—¿Y si acaso lo sabe? Es probable que lo haya hecho a propósito. —Sigue el de cabello rizado mientras soba la zona donde le golpeó.

—Precisamente por eso. —Él y Dedé miran confundidos al delantero y éste rueda los ojos. —Lorenzo tiene una reputación que proteger y un noviazgo que mantener, ¿creen que lo arriesgaría por una simple broma?

Ninguno de los dos responde. Debe admitir que el chico tiene un punto.

—De cualquier manera, —continúa hablando después de unos minutos —lo mejor sería que hablaras con él.

—¿Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad con Martina? —Dice de la nada el brasileño.

—¿Qué? No te hagas ilusiones, yo soy quien tendrá una oportunidad con Martina. —Discrepó Ricky.

Siguieron discutiendo por el resto de la noche y bastante divertido los vio pelearse por ver quién de los dos tendría más oportunidades de salir con la capitana del equipo de vóley.

Vitto les explica el entrenamiento que harán ese día mientras se cambian y los deja una vez termina. Entre el bullicio de sus compañeros de equipo se acerca al número nueve y le llama la atención.

—Lorenzo. —El más alto se gira para verle y no ve nada en su rostro, _era de esperarse_ , piensa. — ¿Podemos hablar después del entrenamiento?

El azabache no le contesta, y teme que le dé una negativa por respuesta.

Entorna los ojos y hace una mueca. —Si eso quieres.

Asiente y el otro se aleja junto a Lucas y Adrián. Ve su espalda y siente su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, las manos le sudan y su temperatura ha subido. Está nervioso y le asusta saber lo que Lorenzo busca pero en el fondo quiere creer en lo que Ricky le dijo.


	12. Chapter 12

Es como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Al principio no lo entiende pero cuando ve al número diez a la distancia comprende el porqué de su sentir.

Se ha liberado de esa molesta espina.

El día de ayer había besado al enganche, y le había gustado. Se había arriesgado a que alguien los viera, a que Gabo soltara la lengua y le contara a los demás, y a que Martina se enterara de tal traición. Había expuesto su propia popularidad al besar a otro hombre. Y la es verdad es que no le importó y en este momento seguía sin preocuparle.

Podrían esparcirse rumores acerca de su persona, podrían sus propios compañeros juzgarle, incluso podría Martina abofetearle por el engaño, pero no podía importarle menos; se ha quitado un peso de encima y quizás hasta se desharía de aquella incómoda relación que no hacía más que sofocarle.

Estaba atado a Martina porque en el fondo creyó que eso le hacía mejor que Ezequiel; era una victoria para su creciente ego dañado por el arquero.

Sin embargo a estas alturas no era necesario seguir con la farsa, Ezequiel ya no estaba, pero de una u otra forma se volvió una rutina, una benéfica para su reputación, y simplemente no pudo terminarla. Inconscientemente dejó que su egocentrismo actuara por él.

Eran la pareja perfecta. Ambos capitanes, populares dentro del instituto y bien parecidos. Ambos narcisistas y ególatras. Y se ríe, _eran tal para cual._

Se encuentra con la chica a primera hora de la mañana. Se saludan, él rodea su cintura con el brazo derecho y ella su cuello con ambos brazos; tiene una figura esbelta y unos brazos firmes, el deporte la ha moldeado; le da un beso corto en los labios y él le besa la mejilla, ella le sonríe y se pega un poco más a su cuerpo, le regresa el gesto mas ya no la estrecha contra él mismo. Y entonces se separan.

No sabe si Martina ha notado esa ligera diferencia, supone que sí, pues hay un sutil brillo rojo en sus ojos oscuros, uno que no le gusta. Sin embargo la chica no le dice nada, entorna los ojos y tras despedirse le dice que lo verá a la hora de salida.

 _Tenemos que hablar_ , es lo que quiso decir. Chasquea la lengua, es tan tedioso lidiar con ella, pero deberá soportarlo sólo un poco más, de hecho, podría ser la última vez que tuviera que cargar con esa pesada mentira.

No falta mucho para su partido contra los Rayos y la presión se percibe en todos los jugadores y en sus directivos. Francisco busca velocidad y el único que puede competir contra el rápido juego de los Rayos es el eterno suplente, Catorce.

Sí, era beneficioso para el equipo que Catorce se sumara a los titulares, sin embargo eso significaba que uno de los actuales delanteros tendría que ser reemplazado. Y es obvio quién sería el elegido. Será divertido ver cómo Gabo y el dúo dinámico se enfrentarán a esto, en el fondo espera que las cosas se fracturen porque entonces el castaño estaría vulnerable.

Platica con Adrián y Lucas sobre cómo podría resultar afectado Ricky por su posible sustitución y por el rabillo del ojo ve al enganche acercarse. Quiere sonreír pero tiene que contenerse; le molesta un poco que el chico le haya dejado así el día anterior pero sabe que lo tiene en la palma de su mano pues no habría permitido que le besara.

Es obvio que Gabo siente algo por él.

—Lorenzo. —Voltea a verlo y le ofrece un gesto impasible. —¿Podemos hablar después del entrenamiento?

No le responde inmediatamente, le hace creer que lo está pensando y de mala manera le contesta: —Si eso quieres.

Después de que el otro asiente, se aleja junto al par de chicos para empezar la práctica.

Esperan hasta que el resto del equipo salga de los vestidores. Mira al más bajo y éste le pide que lo siga. Camina un par de pasos detrás del otro y se sonríe al advertir la ligera tensión en el cuerpo del menor, está nervioso y le satisface saber que es por culpa suya.

Llegan a los jardines traseros del instituto, es difícil visualizar mucho de lo que sucede ahí desde el edificio principal y piensa que es una gran oportunidad como para dejarla pasar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le pregunta sin mirarle.

—¿Hacer qué? —Quiere fastidiarlo. No parece encontrar las palabras o es que realmente le avergüenza preguntarle directamente, está mirando a todos lados menos hacia su persona. —Ah, ¿te refieres al beso?

Asiente lentamente —¿Por qué lo hiciste? —espera, sabe que quiere decir más —Estás con Martina, ¿ella no te importa?

Sonríe de lado, —Lo que tengo con Martina es puro teatro, —se acerca al menor y lo acorrala contra uno de los árboles —si me importara...

La distancia entre ellos desaparece. Besa sus labios y aprovecha la conmoción en el otro para obligarle a abrir la boca. Es un contacto viscoso, su lengua tiembla debajo de la propia y escucha un gemido ahogarse en su garganta, percibe el sabor de bebida isotónica en su saliva, le hace estremecer al rozar su paladar y mientras vuelve a tocar su lengua, el castaño se aferra repentinamente a sus antebrazos.

Quiere molestarlo un poco, sabe que sus piernas tiritaron por una fracción de segundo, pero se ahorra el comentario.

Se separa con parsimonia, agarra entre sus dientes su labio inferior y lo pellizca hasta soltarle. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa ladina —¿Crees que te besaría así?

El más bajo tarda en reaccionar, está embobado. —...no.

—Precisamente. —Toma al chico por el mentón y casi al instante le suelta. —Te veo mañana. —Y con eso se va de ahí, dejando atrás a un aturdido Gabo.

Sale del instituto para ir al Hat Trick, su padre le había dicho que tardaría un poco más con el trabajo así que esperaría por él allá, sin embargo se encuentra a Martina en la entrada.

Detiene su caminata a un par de metros de ella, pretende saludarla pero antes de que pueda decir nada la muchacha le abofetea. Tienta su mejilla y no sabe cómo mirarla.

—Tenía intenciones de hablar sobre lo sucedido en la mañana pero necesito saber qué ha sido eso. —Respira erráticamente, está enojada. —¡¿Qué fue eso?! —alza su mano izquierda y apunta en dirección a la parte trasera del edificio.

—Fue justo lo que crees. —No tiene necesidad de mentirle.

Su gesto se distorsiona, enojo, frustración y desprecio. —¿Es en serio? —Se mofa —Primero te esforzaste por hacerle la vida imposible y ahora lo besas, ¿acaso te enamoraste?

Ahí está de nuevo esa palabra, no cree que sea el concepto correcto —o por lo menos se esfuerza en negarlo— pero debe admitir que sí quiere algo del castaño, algo que no puede tener de ella.

—¿Y qué importa ya? ¿No te parece que es tiempo de terminar con esta falacia? —la chica hace silencio —Ezequiel ya no está, jamás le interesaste y es obvio que no le interesarás.

Martina aprieta los labios, resopla y su respiración se quiebra. Está haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar y cree que ha sido demasiado directo. Sus ojos se humedecen pero no derrama ni una sola lágrima.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, así será. —Recupera la compostura y se cruza de brazos —Pero he sido yo la que te ha botado.

—Hecho —se encoge de hombros.

La de cabello largo da media vuelta y lo deja solo en la entrada del instituto. Suspira cansado, no quiere pensar en cómo serán las cosas el día siguiente. Le ha dado el gusto de haberlo cortado ella y no al revés porque después de todo la ha engañado con alguien más; además confía en que de esa manera la chica no abrirá la boca innecesariamente.

No está preparado para afrontar a los demás.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? —Pregunta Ricky cuando regresa al dormitorio.

No sabe en realidad qué debería responder, —...dijo que su noviazgo con Martina era una mentira...

—¿Y...? —Sigue Dedé.

—Y... —le avergüenza decirlo, tiene el reflejo de tocar sus labios y se encoge un poco en su lugar.

—¿Te besó? —Ricky le descubre y responde afirmativamente a su pregunta —¡Lo sabía! —El chico se le echa encima, lo abraza por el hombro y lo abochorna. —Te lo dije, Lorenzo no puede hacer algo así sólo para burlarse.

—Así que ¿ya están juntos? —Pregunta el de cabello rizado.

¿Como... novios? La idea le subió los colores porque aunque le pareciera una cursilería en el fondo le figuraba como algo atractivo.

—No.

Ricky y Dedé intercambian miradas y regresan la vista a su persona, incrédulos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que ambos se gustan? —Insiste el mexicano, deja de abrazarlo y se aleja.

—No lo sé... —Baja la cabeza y clava la mirada en el suelo.

Si lo pensaba bien el que ambos tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro no aseguraba que estuvieran juntos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos, conflictos con sus decisiones, acusaciones falsas, Lorenzo había querido sacarlo del equipo y por ende del instituto; además aún no sabía si el más alto había terminado su relación con Martina. Era un poco difícil empezar a salir después de todo eso.

—Bueno, no importa. Sabes que estamos aquí para apoyarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Le sonríe el delantero y pone su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho —¿No es así, Dedé?

—Por supuesto, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea. —Pone su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo y le sonríe igual que Ricky.

Ve a ambos chicos y piensa que es bastante afortunado de tenerlos como amigos, sonríe ampliamente y sujeta las manos de ellos mientras les agradece. En silencio espera que las cosas entre ellos no se fragmenten.

Antes de tener el partido contra los Rayos, los Átomos y las Águilas tendrán un juego para decidir quién clasificará para los octavos de final así como el pase o la eliminación de los Halcones, por ello la mayoría de sus compañeros están preocupados por el resultado de dicho partido, incluso él.

—¡Gabo! —Escucha a alguien llamarle a sus espaldas y voltea para encontrarse con la estrella de los Átomos —Qué bien que te encuentro, —se acerca —¿cómo has estado?

Choca la mano con el mayor —Bien, gracias, ¿tú qué tal? ¿Nervioso por el partido?

—Todo bien, de hecho, sobre eso vengo a hablar. —El semblante en el muchacho se vuelve serio. —Alguien quiere perjudicar a los Halcones.

No entiende de qué habla —¿A qué te refieres?

—El día de ayer un representante habló conmigo, trató de convencerme para ganar el partido.

—¿Quién?

—Un tal... Malefacce, —recuerda —no me malentiendas, no pretendo ganar el partido para eliminarlos pero eso no me detendrá tampoco. —Le mira con decisión.

—No te preocupes, no espero que lo hagas por ello. —Sonríe, pretende darle confianza y asegurarle que no habrá resentimientos. —Gracias por la información.

—No es nada, cuídense las espaldas, quizá no sea el único con quien tuvo una plática. —Le regresa el gesto y le ofrece la mano, la cual estrecha con gusto. —Deberíamos salir alguna vez, cuando esto termine, ¿qué te parece? —Sugiere.

Confía en el muchacho pero está inseguro sobre lo que le insinúa. —Claro, suena bien.

El chico aprieta levemente el agarre y se despide para salir del instituto. Una vez queda solo no puede evitar echarle una mirada a su mano, quizá sólo está siendo un poco paranoico.

—¿Qué quería Julián?

La voz del chico le asusta y brinca un poco en su sitio, se gira lentamente y espera ver al otro con mala cara. —Vino a hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Pregunta.

Está más calmado de lo que espera, la última vez que le descubrió con Julián estaba de mal humor. —Me advirtió que alguien quiere sacarnos de la clasificación.

Le explica el resto de camino a los vestidores; le habla de Giovanni Malefacce, que habló con Julián para convencerlo de obtener una victoria contra las Águilas a como diera lugar y de la posibilidad de que haya hablado con otros jugadores.

—Tal vez haya ido con Ezequiel... —Comenta Lorenzo.

—De hecho, el otro día los vi juntos, en el Hat Trick. —Hace memoria.

—Deberíamos hablar con él, es probable que pierda el partido a propósito.

—¿Tú crees? —Le sorprende la probabilidad de que así sea, el arquero le parece alguien que detesta perder y dudaba que se dejara ganar.

—Ezequiel no tiene escrúpulos, —empieza el más alto —somos un obstáculo molesto para su victoria, no dudará en hacer lo que sea para sacarnos del camino. —Termina pensativo.

—Bien, vayamos a verlo después del entrenamiento. —Alza la vista y mira fijamente al mayor.

—De acuer... —repentinamente deja de hablar y lo ve dirigir su mirada a uno de sus costados, reprime una risa al ver a Ricky y Dedé mirándolos con escepticismo, —¡¿Qué?! —Se exaspera el azabache.

—No, nada. —Dicen al unísono el par de chicos mientras se encogen de hombros y vuelven a sus asuntos.

Inevitablemente suelta la risa que ha contenido y Lorenzo le mira confundido —No les prestes atención. —Sorprendentemente el goleador se ríe y por un instante le aturde la imagen, luce bien con una sonrisa.

Han salido del instituto después de llamar al portero de las Águilas, lo están esperando cerca del Hat Trick.

—Que sea rápido. —Dice tan pronto llega.

—¿Piensas perder el partido contra los Átomos? —Va directo al grano.

Le da mala espina que el goleador haya sido tan directo, luce más como una provocación y espera que Ezequiel no lo tome como tal.

—¿Crees que me dejaría ganar a propósito? —Hay demasiada sorna en sus palabras, se está burlando de ellos, en especial de Lorenzo.

—Harías lo que fuera por ganar, incluso humillarte. —Le suelta venenoso.

Es obvio que eso ha enojado al otro, alza la voz y con ira contesta —Sólo por eso dejaré que metan diez goles.

—¡Eres un—!

—Lorenzo, basta. —Sujeta al más alto, rodea con sus brazos su abdomen e intenta retenerlo.

Por suerte consigue calmar al muchacho, sin embargo el gesto que Ezequiel hace lo descoloca, está sonriendo.

—Te dije que necesitabas un dueño.

El comentario no está dirigido a él sino a Lorenzo y consigue irritarlo. No logra reaccionar a tiempo y el goleador toma al arquero por el cuello de la camisa y lo lleva contra la reja del jardín donde estaban. Vuelve a intentar retenerlo, debe perseverar pues el más alto no parece escucharlo, sabe que tiene intenciones de golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho sino lo hubiera detenido.

—Si eso es todo —se acomoda el cuello de la camisa —me retiro, no pretendo dejar que me vean con ustedes.

—Espera, Ezequiel. —El mencionado se detiene y lo mira por encima del hombro. —¿En serio te dejarías ganar? Si tienes problemas con los Halcones ¿no te parece mejor resolverlos en la cancha?

El chico entorna los ojos, lo mira unos segundos y entonces se va.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, perderá el partido. —El chico aún suena agitado.

—Ahora que lo provocaste lo hará con más razón. —En parte es culpa suya, debe saberlo.

Lorenzo chasquea la lengua, no niega lo que acaba de decir y sólo se limita a desviar la mirada. Pasan algunos minutos antes de que el otro vuelva a hablar.

—Vamos al Hat Trick. —Propone de la nada.

—¿Perdón? —No está seguro de haberle escuchado bien.

—Ya estamos aquí, ven.

El mayor lo toma por la muñeca, voltea a los lados y después de unos segundos jala de él. Cruzan la calle, Lorenzo no le suelta y clava la mirada en el agarre que el más alto mantiene en su muñeca. Cree innecesaria la acción del otro pero no consigue decirle que le suelte ni tampoco hace algo por ello.

Siendo sincero le gusta la sensación, por eso no le pide que le deje y cuando llegan a la puerta del establecimiento le entristece un poco que libere del agarre.


	14. Chapter 14

Había sido mejor de lo que esperó, no estuvo en sus planes pero en cuanto vio la oportunidad la aprovechó.

No quiere darle un nombre a lo que hicieron ayer, le parece extraño ponerle uno cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que ellos son sin embargo si ha de ponerle un nombre, diría que tuvieron una cita.

_—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Le pregunta el castaño unos minutos después de ocupar una de las mesas._

_—Hay que aprovechar ¿no te parece? —Es su respuesta pero el otro no le entiende —Sólo venimos a pasar el rato, ¿no estás cansado del ambiente en el IAD?_

_Mueve los labios pensando en lo que acaba de decirle —Supongo que sí._

_Después de ordenar unas bebidas y unos postres decide hablar con él —Oye, ¿qué piensas de la estrategia de Francisco?_

_El menor parpadea varias veces, parece distraído. —Ah, bueno, creo que está bien, sería bueno darle una oportunidad a Catorce._

_—Pero sabes a quién cambiará por él, ¿verdad?_

_—Aún no está decidido..._

_—Lo está, Ricky es el más lento de los delanteros, —el gesto de Gabo cambia, le pesa la idea —aunque él tiene la ventaja de haber participado en partidos oficiales, en cambio Catorce no. —¿Está intentando animarlo?_

_El chico no le responde, lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer no está funcionando._

_—¿Cómo se lo está tomando él? —A estas alturas ya no sabe lo que dice ni porqué lo dice._

_Suspira amargo, —Tú lo viste en el entrenamiento, le está afectando y probablemente su desempeño haya bajado._

_La boca le pica, tiene un comentario ácido en la punta de la lengua pero se lo traga, han pasado tanto para llegar a esto que no se puede permitir arruinarlo. —Ya se le pasará, debe saber que está dejando que sus emociones se lleven lo mejor de él._

_—Deberías hablar con él, tú eres el capitán._

_—¿Yo? ¿Crees que me va a escuchar a mí? —Es una broma ¿no? —Seré el capitán, pero tú eres su amigo._

_El más bajo sonríe, —Tienes razón._

_Que mentira más grande, el delantero no escuchará a nadie y mucho menos a Gabo. El hecho de que su posición en el equipo peligraba ahora que era titular era demasiado para Ricky, jamás había tenido que pelear por su lugar y la competitividad era un concepto casi ajeno a él, por eso no sabía cómo manejarlo._

_—¿Qué ordenaste? —Decide cambiar el tema de conversación y antes de que el otro le pueda responder ya ha agarrado el vaso de vidrio. Sorbe la bebida por la pajita y saborea el frappé de frutas, —Nada mal, tienes buen gusto._

_—...gracias._

Después de eso el chico miró fijamente la pajita y tuvo que evitar reírse, ¿pudiera ser que en realidad Gabo es demasiado casto que hasta un beso indirecto le pone nervioso?

Por un momento ha olvidado que está en la cafetería del IAD junto a Lucas y Adrián y una risa se le ha escapado. —No es nada. —Se apresura en decir al ver los rostros confundidos de ambos.

—Lorenzo, —empieza Adrián, mueve la vista a todos lados menos hacia él, —últimamente estás mucho con Gabo...

—Es lo mejor para el equipo, ¿no? Nuestro riñas sólo obstaculizan el desempeño de los Halcones.

—¡S—sí! No digo que esté mal, es sólo que... —está demasiado nervioso. —El otro día escuché a Ricky y Dedé...

—Ya suéltalo.

—¿Estás saliendo con Gabo? —Le pregunta temeroso.

¿Salir? Insiste en que no está seguro de querer ponerle un nombre a lo que sea que estén haciendo, no hay nada implícito y además aún no mastica bien la idea de tener una relación con el chico, no porque no le guste sino porque no sabe el rumbo que está tomando. En ocasiones siente que ha perdido de vista su objetivo inicial.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! —Grita Lucas, —¡¿te gusta Ga—?!

—Cállate. —Cubre la boca del otro con su mano y corta sus palabras. —A ti Lucas: sí, a ti Adrián: tal vez.

—Pero ¿y Martina? Sigues con ella ¿no?

—No, rompimos. —Los dos chicos le miran sorprendidos y entiende que algo está mal aquí. —¿Ella no ha dicho nada?

Ambos mueven la cabeza de un lado a otro y se enoja. Sabía que había algo extraño, el día de ayer nadie le preguntó sobre su rompimiento y tampoco escuchó rumores acerca de ello, no había nadie hablando de eso porque la chica jamás dijo algo.

Trata de comprender lo que ella intenta sacar de eso y mientras pasea la mirada por el instituto la ve pasar a la distancia, acompañada del castaño.

Deja al par de chicos en la cafetería y sigue a Martina algunos metros atrás, ¿qué está planeando? Se detiene cerca de los jardines traseros de la escuela, donde nadie los pueda ver y se le dificulta escuchar lo que están diciendo. Ve el perfil de ambos, Gabo no parece entender lo que sucede y Martina se ve frustrada, debería detenerla...

La ve alzar la mano y sale de su escondite. —¿Qué crees que haces? —La toma de la muñeca.

—¡Suéltame! —Forcejea contra su agarre y se libera.

—¿Acaso planeas atarme? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —Dice severo.

—¿Quién es el que planea algo de nosotros dos? —Le pregunta rabiosa.

Entorna los ojos, ella lo conoce bien. —Pensé que querías decirles que fuiste quien me botó, ¿o prefieres que diga que fui yo? —Su reputación es lo que más le importa y hará lo que sea por mantenerla. Quiere que se rinda y le deje en paz. —Creí que estabas de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —No le mira, tiene la cabeza baja y evita que pueda verla.

—¿Qué si lo hago? —No está seguro de qué busca.

Ella resopla, una risa sarcástica que está dirigida a sí misma. —...como sea. —Es todo lo que dice y se va de ahí.

Lo poco que alcanza a ver de ella le parece cansada, harta y a punto de llorar.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Lo estará, no te preocupes.

Regresan a clases después de eso y vuelve a verlo en el entrenamiento. Sabe que el enganche lo está evitando, apenas le mira y cuando lo descubre haciéndolo desvía la mirada y finge no haberlo hecho. Quizás esté evadiendo hablar sobre lo sucedido hace rato y no puede decirle nada, él tampoco quiere hablar de eso. Ahora que las cosas entre ellos eran recíprocas ¿podían decir que estaban saliendo? No podía ser tan sencillo.

Se convence a sí mismo de que eso no es lo importante ahora, el partido contra los Rayos está más cerca y necesitaba concentrarse en eso.

La práctica estuvo bien durante la primera mitad pero es obvio que Ricky no. Escucha a Vitto y Francisco darle indicaciones al delantero más de lo usual, incluso ha chocado con él de manera brusca. Está desesperado.

No está seguro de cómo se ha de sentir el delantero en estos momentos, perder la posición de titular debe ser aterrador y frustrante, en especial frente a alguien con poca experiencia como Catorce. Se está ahogando y su enojo simplemente lo hunde más.

Su juego se ha vuelto agresivo y aunque se está forzando a ser más veloz sus jugadas son un desastre. _Lo sabía_ , no escuchará a nadie hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Y tan pronto lo dice, sucede.

Había esperado que las cosas se quebraran entre ellos, pero no de esta forma.


	15. Chapter 15

Fue inesperado, abrupto. De alguna manera sabía que algo iba a suceder pero nunca imaginó que sería algo como eso.

Intentó hablar con él el día anterior y también esa mañana sin embargo no consiguió hacerlo meditar sobre su actitud y su desempeño en los entrenamientos. Recibió palabras cargadas de ira y miradas hostiles de su parte, _tú no lo entiendes_ , recuerda que le dijo y cree que ha sido su culpa por no haberse percatado antes de la carga que llevaba, cree que no hizo lo suficiente por ayudarlo.

Y se dice que no es un buen amigo.

Se encuentra en observación junto a Francisco, dentro de poco le tomarán radiografías y aunque siente las punzadas en su pie no siente dolor alguno, sólo puede pensar en cuánto le afectará esto a Ricky.

Regresa al dormitorio con una férula para tobillo y un par de muletas, el médico le ha recomendado tener precaución hasta tener un diagnóstico completo. Es molesto y cansado moverse por el instituto con las muletas, Francisco le dice que ojalá no sea grave, que no se preocupe pero cuando entra a su habitación sus ánimos quedan por los suelos.

—¡Gabo! —Dedé le sonríe aliviado y se acerca cauteloso.

En el fondo del cuarto está Ricky con el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto de culpabilidad que le hace sentir aún peor.

—Mañana nos dan las radiografías junto al diagnóstico así que por el momento asegúrense de que Gabo no haga nada precipitado. —Dice el mayor desde el umbral de la puerta.

Francisco se retira y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse mira fijamente al delantero del equipo. No está seguro qué clase de rostro le está mostrando al muchacho, hay demasiadas cosas en su mente. Quiere decirle que no se preocupe, que no ha sido su culpa, que esto no es nada y que no debería cargar con ese pesado sentimiento, sin embargo no atina a decir algo.

—...perdón. —Murmura el mexicano.

—Ricky, no—

—No, esto es culpa mía. —Clava su mirada oscura en la suya —Si te hubiera escuchado nada de esto habría pasado.

Debería decirle que no era así, que él no era quién para aconsejarle cuando era obvio que no sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero sólo puede mirarlo, ve que le da la espalda y se echa a dormir.

Dedé le da ánimos y le asegura que todo estará bien, que las cosas serán como siempre el día de mañana; quiere creer en las palabras del moreno y se va a dormir con la imagen rota de Ricky.

—Te lo dije. —La sonrisa del chico de rizos está llena de suficiencia.

Parece que Ricky ha decidido no lamentarse en soledad por el accidente y en cambio se está esforzando por hacer que se sienta cómodo y no haga algo que pueda empeorar el estado de su fractura.

En la mañana Francisco le llevó de nuevo con el médico y le informó que el golpe había derivado en una fractura en la tibia y a pesar de que insistió que no había dolor alguno el director técnico le hizo seguir las indicaciones del profesional. No podría jugar en el partido contra los Rayos.

Por el momento sólo Ricky y Dedé sabían sobre su estado y contrario a lo que esperó, el delantero lo tomó de mejor manera que el día anterior. Hubiera esperado que se quebrara por haberlo lesionado y si bien aún se notaba la culpa que le asfixiaba parece que lo ha asimilado; pero ahora no hay momento en el que pueda estar solo por más de dos minutos. Le ha dicho que no debe preocuparse tanto sin embargo el otro parece no haberle oído.

A pocos minutos de terminar la clase Dedé le dijo que se encargaría de todo y le agradeció sin prestarle mucha atención. Supuso que se llevaría a Ricky a otro lado, dándole así un respiro —el chico está hostigándolo—, pero resultó contraproducente para él: le dejaron solo en el salón y ahora debe cargar con la mochila mientras usa las muletas.

No es una hazaña imposible, pero se le dificulta. Jamás ha usado muletas y tener que usarlas de manera tan repentina era muy complicado. Le toma más tiempo del necesario alcanzar la puerta y pierde el equilibrio en el momento en que canta victoria, se prepara para el golpe mas nunca llega, ha chocado con alguien.

—Lorenzo. —El mencionado alza una ceja, ¿de todas las personas tenía que ser él?

—Dame. —Sin poder evitarlo le saca la mochila y lo ayuda a enderezarse.

Le acompaña a la cafetería y se sienta en la misma mesa con él. _Esto es tan incómodo_ , piensa, lo ha estado evitando desde el incidente con Martina y no podía haber peor situación para encontrarse con él que ahora que estaba lesionado.

—¿Por qué las muletas? —No duda en preguntarle.

Da un respingo y quiere huir de ahí, evita su mirada —Tengo una fractura. —No quiere verlo a los ojos pero al final lo hace y se arrepiente al instante, _¿eso qué significa?_ lee en su mirada —No jugaré en el partido.

El más alto reacciona violentamente y golpea la mesa, es un sonido estruendoso que alarma a los pocos que se encuentran en la cafetería y él mismo se encoge en su lugar. El azabache hace unos ejercicios de respiración para calmarse y le dice que no es nada.

—Te ves más molesto que yo por la noticia. —Hay un ligero tono divertido en su voz, completamente involuntario.

—¿Acaso no te enfada? —Le dice incrédulo.

—Sólo estoy... frustrado. —Desvía la mirada otra vez.

—¿No culpas a Ricky por esto?

Sería una mentira decir que no, en el fondo está desesperado por descargar su rabia en algo o alguien —Culpar a alguien no cambiará nada —pero sabe que eso no hará las cosas diferentes.

—Lo culpes o no, a mí me cabrea. —No sabe a qué se refiere y lo examina con la mirada. —Perderemos el partido sin ti, —vuelve a golpear la mesa —te necesito en la cancha, a mi lado.

No era la primera vez que le decía eso, recuerda que le dijo lo mismo hace unas semanas atrás, su corazón da un vuelco al ver la intensa mirada que le dedica e incapaz de soportarla más mira hacia abajo.

—Lorenzo ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Mantiene la vista en la mesa y recibe un sonido de su garganta como una respuesta afirmativa —Sobre lo que le dijiste a Martina... Tú y yo ¿estamos saliendo? —Casi siente que se le cierra la garganta.

No hay una respuesta inmediata y eso sólo le pone más nervioso, cree que debería verlo a los ojos pero por alguna razón no puede quitar la mirada de la mesa. Percibe al más alto acercarse a él y se queda rígido.

—¿Eso quieres? —Le susurra.

Con lentitud levanta la mirada y se siente intimidado por él —...tal vez.

El mayor sonríe de lado y regresa a su asiento.

—¿Y tú? —Consigue articular, le falta el aliento y las mejillas le arden.

Lorenzo se levanta y le mira con picardía —Tal vez —le sonríe ladino, se da vuelta y lo deja solo.

Es alguien muy atractivo, no duda que haya varias chicas detrás de él y —¿por qué no?— algunos chicos también; piensa eso y se le suben los colores, él mismo es uno de ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —La inesperada pregunta le sobresalta y casi salta en su asiento. Le relaja ver que son Ricky y Dedé quienes le han preguntado.

Toman asiento a sus costados y el delantero le pregunta: —¿Algún progreso?

—Estamos saliendo. —Dice avergonzado.

Siente la mirada de ambos chicos y quiere que la tierra lo trague cuando empiezan a hacerle bulla con Lorenzo. Las miradas ajenas del resto de alumnos en la cafetería se dirige a ellos y mientras se dice que tiene un par de amigos demasiado ruidosos no puede evitar reírse de la situación.

Ha tenido un nudo en la garganta durante algunos días y aunque la condición de su lesión le afecta, cree que está en su mejor momento.


	16. Chapter 16

Esperaba que Ricky fracturara las cosas entre ellos y entonces Gabo estaría vulnerable, podría acercarse al chico sin obstáculos de por medio y haría de él lo que quisiera pero jamás pensó que eso arriesgaría la integridad física del castaño.

No podrá jugar en el partido contra los Rayos y le molesta, maldice a Ricky en silencio y contiene el deseo de golpearlo. Es su culpa y nadie lo convencerá de lo contrario, por eso le cabrea que Gabo no lo culpe, que no le reclame nada y que no se desahogue por la frustración que debe estar sintiendo al no poder jugar.

Lo necesita en la cancha, lo necesita a su lado.

Aunque no todo ha sido malo, ha hecho un gran avance con el más bajo. Ya es oficial: están saliendo, no obstante no planea hacerlo público, podrán enterarse los más cercanos a ellos y punto. No quiere lidiar con la presión del qué dirán, quiere enfocarse únicamente en el próximo juego y lo que menos necesita es a toda la comunidad del IAD juzgándole con la mirada.

Están esperando la conclusión del partido entre las Águilas y los Átomos para saber si todavía tienen oportunidad de pasar a la siguiente ronda. Espera lo peor, Ezequiel no tiene escrúpulos y si con perder el partido puede darles en la cabeza y sacarlos del torneo lo hará complacido.

El primer tiempo está demasiado flojo, es obvio que el arquero se ha dejado anotar y que las Águilas no están jugando con la fuerza de siempre. _¿Habrá metido a todo el equipo en esto?_ piensa y se dice que Ezequiel es un capitán de temer. Si ha conseguido hacerse del apoyo de su equipo para perder a propósito es alguien peligroso: él es el dueño y ellos sus perros de caza, morderán a cualquiera si sólo les da la orden.

Es desagradable la idea y tan atractiva al mismo tiempo. No está seguro si un equipo como ese es lo que busca pero debe admitir que sería bastante ventajoso; tal vez estuvo mucho tiempo junto al azabache y ahora piensa casi igual que él.

Los Átomos van ganando con un gol y han cometido una falta contra las Águilas; supone que Ezequiel tomará el lugar para hacer el tiro de penal y no se ha equivocado. Si falla será evidente que no está jugando en serio.

Y contrario a lo que piensa Ezequiel anota.

No puede evitar la sonrisa que exorna su rostro, le alegra saber que hay posibilidades de clasificar para la siguiente ronda y le satisface más el hecho de que Gabo haya influido en la decisión del arquero, aunque él lo negará.

Con dos goles más las Águilas derrotan a los Átomos y celebra su victoria, por más que le disguste.

Más tarde en el entrenamiento escucha al resto de sus compañeros hablar sobre el partido. Francisco no ha llegado así como tampoco el numero diez y a pesar de que le parece extraño se dice que no debería preocuparse tanto, pero aún así lo hace.

Vitto les indica en qué consistirá la práctica de ese día, Ricky le pregunta sobre la ausencia del técnico y la del enganche, debe agradecerle —aun si el coraje no ha desaparecido— Le ha ahorrado el tener que cuestionarlo él. Sin embargo el mayor no dice mucho y sólo les comunica que han ido por un chequeo médico.

Han pasado treinta minutos y al menos diez de ellos los ha gastado en buscar al chico.

—Ey, Lorenzo —a sus espaldas le llama Ricky, voltea hacia él y el delantero se detiene hasta que quedar enfrente —¿estás bien? Te noto un poco distraído.

Realmente no quiere hablar con él y está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltarle algunas palabras hirientes.

—El enganche no está, y aunque no pueda jugar en el partido es necesario que esté presente. —Espera poder callarlo con eso.

El más bajo le sonríe —Sé que te preocupa Gabo, pero tal vez no sea nada grave.

Quería que se conformara con lo que le ha dicho, en verdad esperaba eso, —¿No es tan grave? ¿Tú te encargaste de eso? —porque entonces no le estaría escupiendo tan venenosas palabras.

El rostro del chico se descompone y con enojo le toma de la playera —No lo hice a propósito...

—Claro que no, —sonríe de lado, disfruta esto —es sólo una posición en el equipo, qué importa ¿verdad? —le alegra que Gabo no esté o probablemente le echaría bronca por esto, —dime Ricky, ¿qué se siente traicionar a un amigo?

El gesto del otro se tuerce en incredulidad e ira —¡Yo no lastimé a Gabo! —le grita desesperado.

—¿Qué está pasando allá? —A lo lejos se escucha Vitto.

Pero en realidad no le importa si el hombre los ve peleando, en el fondo cree que necesita esto. Ricky es el primero en levantar un puño pero antes de que le golpee Dedé alcanza a detenerlo. Lucas y Adrián se acercan y el resto del equipo los ve desde sus lugares, será imposible que Gabo no se entere de esto.

—Ricky, cálmate —el moreno forcejea y lo jala hacia atrás.

La mano derecha de Francisco llega a su lado —¿Qué hacen? ¿Están peleando? —los mira a ambos —Necesitamos al equipo más unido que nunca, —los reprueba por su comportamiento —estas peleas sólo muestran que no están listos para esto. —Espera alguna reacción de su parte mas no obtiene ninguna. —Creí que las cosas estaban bien, —el mayor voltea a verlo —Lorenzo, eres el capitán, debes poner el ejemplo.

Lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien sin embargo no puede contener el enojo que le provoca el hecho de que Gabo no jugará.

Es tarde, las clases han terminado hace una hora y su padre aún no termina su trabajo. El entrenamiento continuó después del desacuerdo que tuvo con Ricky, aunque ambos jugaron de muy mala gana. No quiere pensar en cómo le reclamará el castaño por su comportamiento con el delantero aunque le gusta la idea de verlo enojado.

Revisa su reloj de pulsera, la paciencia se le está acabando. Deja su mochila en las gradas y se pone a caminar por el hall hasta que escucha la puerta del frente abrirse.

—Sabía que eras tú. —Suena contento.

Examina al recién llegado: no trae muletas. —¿Y las muletas?

Le sonríe y se encoge de hombros —No había fractura, el médico se equivocó de radiografías.

El más bajo se estuvo acercando a él desde que entró en el edificio y él mismo acorta más la distancia hasta que hay al menos veinte centímetros entre ellos. —¿Y eso significa...?

—Que jugaré contra los Rayos. —Se muestra atrevido.

El muchacho le contagia su ánimo y le sonríe con osadía; están al costado de las gradas y se aprovecha de eso para acorralarlo en las sombras del hall, está desesperado mas no es estúpido, si su padre sale de su oficina no los verá con facilidad.

El menor parece entender lo que pretende y alza la cabeza en espera del contacto, con parsimonia se inclina sobre él, por una fracción de segundo el castaño ha bajado la mirada hacia su boca y su sonrisa se vuelve pícara; toca sus labios con los propios, son delgados e insólitamente carnosos y a diferencia de las veces anteriores no están tan rígidos, quizá se está acostumbrando a la caricia; mueve sus labios y el chico intenta imitarlo, al principio es pesado pero al poco tiempo se vuelve ágil y sofocante. Le cuesta separarse, quiere más de esos besos.

—¿Lorenzo? —Se escucha la voz del mayor retumbar en el vacío hall.

Gabo se queda de piedra y terminan el contacto, qué oportuno es su padre. Se aleja del chico, lo suficiente para que el mayor lo localice.

—Ah, ahí estás. —Baja por las escaleras —¿Estás solo? —Le pregunta cuando llega a la planta baja.

Gabo se asoma desde atrás de él —Buenas noches, Diego.

—Gabo. —El hombre los mira a ambos y parece querer preguntar algo.

—Bueno yo... ya me iba. —Retiene las ganas de reírse, está demasiado nervioso. —Te veo mañana.

El castaño se aleja y no tarda en desaparecer de la vista de ambos.

—Tal parece que arreglaste tus diferencias con él, ¿me equivoco?

—Algo así. —Se encoge de hombros.

Ignora si su padre sospecha que haya algo entre ellos, desde que rompió con Martina no le ha preguntado cómo van las cosas; aunque no es como si platicaran mucho.

De camino a casa se pasa todo el trayecto mirando por la ventanilla del asiento de copiloto y ve a su padre mirándole cada cierto tiempo en el reflejo, está tentado a preguntarle qué sucede pero se traga las palabras.

Cuando llegan a casa en el momento en que se bajan del automóvil su padre lo detiene.

—Lorenzo, —su voz suena autoritaria y se ve obligado a voltear a verlo, —espero que entiendas que deben ganar el partido contra los Rayos —le dedica una mirada gélida y escalofríos recorren su espalda, —así que déjate de juegos.

 _Lo sabe_ y no le gusta.


	17. Side Story

Que su hijo tuviera una relación con el chico nuevo no le sorprendía, de hecho diría que era predecible que las cosas terminarían así y lo que en realidad le extrañaba era que haya tardado tanto tiempo en cortar con Martina.

Aun cuando lo que le ha dicho sobre ganar el partido es una mentira bien actuada, su amenaza sobre "dejarse de juegos" no lo es.

No le disgusta que su hijo esté con un hombre y tampoco que sea Gabo, porque después de todo él mismo pasó por una etapa similar, sabe perfectamente lo que conlleva el tener una relación así y lo que implica para un futuro candidato a jugador profesional de soccer.

Es una historia que pocos saben y por como eran las cosas entre ellos nadie podría creerla. Jamás le contó a Lorenzo sobre ella y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca se la compartiría sin embargo si las cosas entre él y Gabo se vuelven más serias es probable que tenga que hablarle de su época de estudiante.

El ambiente es más agobiante que otras noches, su hijo no lo ha mirado una sola vez desde que entraron a la casa y en ese momento mantiene la vista en el plato con su cena. Tal vez ha sido más severo de lo que debe pero necesita hacerle entender que algo como eso no le llevará a ningún lado, ni a él ni a Gabo.

Lo ve levantarse y retirar los trastos que ha usado para después irse a su habitación y dejarle solo en el comedor. No tarda mucho en retirarse él mismo a su propia recámara.

Suspira largamente, preferiría no tener que compartirle esa parte de su vida. Porque cada vez que rememora esos tiempos se pregunta si existía una mejor manera de resolver aquello, se pregunta si su decisión fue la mejor... y tiene que hacer lo imposible por convencerse de que así ha sido. No quiere tener remordimientos por las decisiones en su vida.

Le duele la cabeza, tiene jaqueca. Pensar en su yo joven le pone mal, porque entonces recuerda al joven Francisco con quien compartió más que un simple club de fútbol y aunque tuvieran incontables riñas y diferencias, en el fondo creía que esa fue la mejor época de su vida.

Cuando nada era ni demasiado serio ni demasiado jocoso.

Busca en su baúl de recuerdos el pin de la primera promoción del IAD. Lo gira entre sus dedos y una sonrisa se le escapa, no había día en que no se peleara con Francisco.

Un día era un labio reventado, otro un ojo morado, otro una nariz rota, en fin, siempre tenían alguna herida provocada por el otro; y aunque el viejo Di Marco se encargó de dejarles en claro que jugadores como ellos no debían estar en el equipo, sus disputas no cesaron.

A escondidas del director siguieron peleando y es que ya no era una cuestión de orgullo, era más bien un instinto primitivo lo que les impulsaba a seguir buscando ese contacto físico. Las palabras hirientes, las miradas intensas, los roces ansiosos, el sudor, el contacto untuoso y caliente, el aliento sofocante, los besos hambrientos... y los deseos carnales. Quiere culpar a su adolescente corazón por confundir sus sentimientos y quiere convencerse de que eso no fue más que una calentura y no un enamoramiento.

Incluso ahora debe repetirse que su relación fue una tonta etapa y que esos sentimientos ya no existen, ya no son.

 _No han cambiado mucho_ , recuerda que Isabel le dijo una vez.

 _No tenemos porqué hacerlo_ , le respondió a la mujer.

_Pero son adultos, ¿no es tiempo de que olviden el pasado?_

Sí, eran adultos, los adolescentes problemáticos habían quedado atrás pero en el fondo seguían siendo ellos. Sus discusiones no eran más que excusas para volver a esos tiempos que jamás regresarían.

Quiere regresar el tiempo para ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada jovial, sentir esas manos y esa piel febril, y besar esos labios con sabor a miel al menos una vez más.

Y es que por más que intente persuadirse a sí mismo diciendo que terminar su relación fue lo mejor y que no fue más que un error de su joven yo, muy adentro sabe que disfrutó sus días al lado de Francisco.


	18. Chapter 18

Falta un día para el juego contra los Rayos y que su fractura no lo fuera en realidad ha sido la mejor noticia que ha recibido y al parecer el equipo también.

Todos le aseguran que cuentan con él y que ahora que podrá estar en el partido sin duda alguna ganarán.

El asunto de su lesión trajo algunos problemas. Después de platicar con Ricky se enteró que Lorenzo le culpó por ello y aunque su amigo le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por lo que el goleador le hubo dicho tenía que hablar con el mayor.

Al terminar la práctica matutina le pide un poco de su tiempo al más alto.

—¿Ricky ya te lo dijo? —Le pregunta en cuanto se quedan solos.

—Te dije que estaba bien, no había necesidad de que discutieras con él.

—Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? —Dice un poco harto.

Sabe que Lorenzo sólo estaba descargando su frustración pero que le echara bronca a Ricky le pareció excesivo, el chico ya cargaba con bastante al ser desplazado a la banca y lo que menos necesita es el peso y el estigma de haber lesionado a su mejor amigo y al enganche del equipo.

—Simplemente no entiendo cómo no te puedes enojar con él —Se le escucha enfadado.

—Yo no entiendo cómo te enojas por algo que no tiene que ver contigo.

—Ah, ¿no tiene nada que ver conmigo? —Repite indignado.

Lorenzo está más irritable de lo normal —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

El más alto chasquea la lengua y gira la cabeza a un lado. —No es nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Y se va.

Le desconcierta ver al chico tan extraño y lo sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece tras las puertas de los vestidores. El día de ayer estaba bastante bien y ahora se portaba muy arisco, ¿qué pudo haber pasado?

—Oye, ¿qué pasa con tu novio? —Le pregunta en susurros Ricky en media clase.

—Para con eso —le avergüenza que le llame así.

—Pero lo son.

—Ya, pero no lo digas. —Además no muchos saben de su relación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? —Insiste.

—No lo sé, —le asegura —ayer estaba bien.

El mexicano se queda pensativo, duda que pueda decirle qué sucede con el goleador y de cualquier forma no es capaz de decir nada, la maestra le ha visto inclinado hacia su pupitre y le ha pedido que regrese su atención a la clase.

No sabe qué pudo pasar, supone que ha de ser un asunto familiar mas no cree que sea prudente cuestionarle sobre ello. Diego les vio ayer juntos y aunque quiere convencerse de que eso no implicaba que hubiera algo entre ellos no puede evitar pensar que el mayor ha descubierto su relación; tal vez sea eso lo que tiene a Lorenzo con tan mala actitud.

Por la tarde tienen entrenamiento otra vez y el número nueve no parece haber mejorado su humor. Ni siquiera con Lucas y Adrián se comporta diferente.

—Gabo, ¿estás bien? —Llega Ricky a su lado, no tarda en unírseles Dedé.

—Sí, no es nada. —Lo cierto es que se siente un poco más fatigado de lo usual y quiere atribuirle eso al hecho de que no movió el tobillo durante todo el día de ayer.

—Tal vez no deberías jugar, sabes. —Dice el de cabello rizado.

—Apoyo a Dedé, ¿qué pasa si en realidad te lastimas?

—Están exagerando ¿sí? —le echa un vistazo a su pie, siente un tirón y evita hacer un gesto —Estoy bien.

Le desagrada la idea de dejar la cancha pero le disgusta más pensar que podrían perder el partido si él no juega. Si bien nadie le ha dicho que carga con el equipo no puede evitar pensarlo, Francisco había estado buscando un enganche para darle a los Halcones el equilibrio que necesitaban y no puede fallarles ahora.

El partido le tiene nervioso, el día anterior no hubo entrenamiento y cree que su tobillo no está en las mejores condiciones, las molestias desaparecieron pero no está seguro si podrá soportar los noventa minutos de juego. Espera —y desea— que así sea.

Francisco los reúne en los vestidores antes de comenzar el juego, les da la confianza que necesitan y no dudan que podrán salir victoriosos.

Llevan más de sesenta minutos de juego y las cosas no se ven bien. Tal vez debió haber seguido el consejo de sus amigos, el tobillo le punza y tiene que hacer un saque.

Lorenzo está cerca, le mira con cierto desdén y severo le dice: —¿Los Halcones Dorados son demasiado para ti? —Está acostumbrado a su actitud áspera y en ese momento no piensa en lo agresivo que se ha escuchado.

Coloca el balón y siente el tiempo detenerse. El tobillo le duele más, debería parar; ve a sus compañeros en la cancha, el dolor disminuye mas no lo suficiente. Mira al goleador y no lo piensa más. No sabe si hace lo correcto pero por el equipo hará lo que sea.

En ese instante no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias.

Por su mente jamás pasa la posibilidad de lesionarse de gravedad.

Clava la mirada en el techo de la habitación, observa el inmaculado tono blanco y suspira por enésima vez esa tarde. Está perdiendo la paciencia y nadie le dice nada; quizá deba investigar por su cuenta.

Se incorpora con la intención de levantarse de la cama pero el dolor en su tobillo le detiene así como un inesperado visitante.

—Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Pone su mano izquierda frente a él y le empuja para que vuelva a recostarse. —No deberías moverte.

—Valentino, —le saluda —¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a rehabilitación y decidí pasar a verte. —Le sonríe un poco —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien pero no sé nada y me desespera —aprieta las sábanas entre sus manos —, no puedo estar quieto aquí.

—Pero debes.

Es verdad, aunque no le guste. Debe tener cuidado, aún no sabe qué tan grave es su lesión y cualquier movimiento podría empeorarlo todo... ¡pero es que es tan desesperante! No tolera la idea de estar atado a una cama y sin saber absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —La pregunta es inesperada y lo mira atentamente —¿Por qué seguiste jugando?

Es incapaz de responder. En ese momento no estaba siendo racional y la posible derrota de los Halcones Dorados se presentó de manera recurrente en su cabeza.

—No lo sé.

No sabe qué gesto tiene el más alto y prefiere no descubrirlo.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste el saque? —Le pregunta después de un rato.

—¿Eh?

—Te quedaste quieto un tiempo, ¿en qué pensabas? —Insiste —¿En ti? ¿En el equipo? ¿En Lorenzo?

Aquello le descoloca. Mira la sábana sobre sus piernas y piensa con seriedad en ese momento, recuerda lo que pasó por su mente y se sorprende al descubrir que en realidad quiso convencerse de que lo hacía por el equipo: a costa de su propio bienestar llevaría a los Halcones a octavos de final. Sin embargo no era así.

—Valentino —llama su atención —¿crees que hice lo correcto?

El mayor no le responde al instante y teme lo que pueda decirle.

—Tal vez hiciste lo correcto por las razones equivocadas —levanta la mirada y la dirige al más alto, quien en un instante enfoca sus ojos claros en los oscuros propios —pero a estas alturas no importa lo que yo crea, ni los demás tampoco, sino lo que tú creas.

 _¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?_ repite la última pregunta que Valentino le hizo antes de dejarle solo y con amargura se dice que el arquero siempre tuvo razón.


	19. Chapter 19

Han pasado a la siguiente ronda pero ¿a qué costo? Gabo está en el hospital y no hay manera en que los directivos les digan lo que pasa con el chico.

Se siente terrible, antes del partido se comportó un tanto áspero con el castaño y ahora no puede encontrar una excusa para ir a verle en el hospital, podría no necesitar alguna pero las cosas no están bien consigo mismo.

Su padre sabe de su relación con el menor y le ha dejado claro que no la apoya. _No lo lleves tan lejos,_ le hubo dicho la mañana siguiente que lo vio junto al enganche. Detesta que su padre le diga qué hacer sin embargo el constante sentimiento de saberse reconocido por él y tener su aprobación le hace obedecer cual pequeño can.

Están en los vestidores esperando alguna noticia del número diez y especulando sobre lo que podría ser su lesión; están preocupados, ansiosos y nerviosos ante la idea de que su lesión sea grave y ya no pueda jugar por el resto del campeonato. Le enoja que confíen tanto en Gabo y aunque quisiera asegurarles que él mismo los llevará a la victoria no puede hacerlo, el castaño es esencial en el campo y sin él la estrategia de juego no sirve.

Al ver que aparentemente nadie les dirá algo deja solo al resto del equipo y sale con rumbo al hospital. Debe agradecer que Dedé y Ricky están enojados con el chico porque entonces no habrá interrupciones cuando hable con él.

Piensa que debería disculparse por la actitud que tomó los días pasados pero no está seguro de querer explicarle sus motivos.

Al llegar pregunta en recepción por el número de habitación en donde se encuentra Gabo y siente extraño el nombre del chico en su lengua, hay un peculiar cosquilleo en su paladar.

Espera encontrarse con Francisco o Vitto pero jamás con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí Valentino? —Le intercepta en el pasillo, está a un par de habitaciones de donde está el castaño.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —dice tan tranquilo como siempre, —¿vienes a ver a Gabo?

—Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. —Responde soberbio.

Cree que con eso podrá callarlo sin embargo en un instante sus labios se tuercen un poco y le dirige un gesto que pocas veces ha visto en el de ojos pardos —Debes estar orgulloso de lo que has hecho ¿no?

Frunce el entrecejo y suelta un confundido "¿qué?" al portero.

—No, —le examina con la mirada y le pone nervioso —tus intenciones cambiaron en el camino, —sonríe con tristeza —pero es una lástima que al final no lo hayan hecho a tiempo.

Le cuesta entender a qué se refiere y cuando pretende seguir su camino lo detiene —¿De qué estás hablando? —está por agarrarlo del brazo lastimado pero Valentino lo impide con su mano libre.

—No es de mi incumbencia ¿cierto?

Le toca un nervio pero le cierra la boca. Se suelta del agarre del arquero y lo ve seguir su camino por el largo pasillo. Regresa la vista a la puerta de la habitación donde debe estar el enganche, siente que los pies le pesan y con esfuerzo avanza hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Levanta la mano lentamente para tomar el pomo y lo gira para empujar la puerta y entrar en el cuarto.

Ve a Gabo en la cama con la mirada baja y hasta que da un par de pasos dentro el chico se percata de su presencia.

—Lorenzo. —El gesto en su rostro le dice que es a la última persona a la que quiere ver en ese momento.

Aún no logra saber porqué ha ido a verlo y por no quedarse ahí parado sin decir nada le pregunta: —¿Qué te han dicho?

—Es un esguince —parece complicársele hablar, su voz tiembla ligeramente —sólo eso sé. Nadie me dice nada.

Tiene una idea de lo que está pensando y espera equivocarse.

Baja la mirada y estruja las sábanas entre sus dedos —¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

—¿Tú no lo crees?

Se ríe un poco y eso le basta. —Quise convencerme de que lo era... Si era por el equipo entonces haría lo que fuera... —su voz suena ahogada —pero en ese momento no pensaba en los Halcones.

No sabe de cuál momento habla pero supone que lo mejor es que se desahogue —¿En qué pensabas?

—En Camilo.

Y tiene miedo de que continúe.

Le sonríe con pesar —Pensaba en que si me retiraba, si me salía del partido... me despreciarías y podrías desecharme como a él.

—¡¿Qué? Eso no—!

—¡Pero ahora...! —Le interrumpe, su voz se quiebra y tiene que detenerse —Ahora... sin duda lo harás ¿no? —aprieta la ropa de cama hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos —ahora que no puedo jugar... ya no te soy útil.

Entonces entiende las palabras de Valentino. Aunque en alguna parte del camino sus intenciones de manipular a Gabo cambiaron no se atrevía a contradecir sus palabras, si el chico aún no podía confiar en él no lo culpaba, es difícil creer en alguien como él.

—Valentino siempre tuvo la razón, —vuelve a hablar —pero no le hice caso.

Sabe que no debería preguntar sin embargo aún así lo hace —¿Qué te dijo?

Alza la cabeza y le mira fijamente —Que no eras bueno para mí.

No puede olvidar el rostro lánguido del castaño, lucía abatido, cansado... destrozado; y no pudo decirle nada para cambiar su gesto. Al final no sirvió de nada ir a visitarlo en el hospital.

No ha hablado con él en un par de días, sabe que le dieron el alta y ahora está siguiendo un programa para recuperarse de la lesión. Poco después de haberle visitado y haber regresado al IAD Vitto les informó sobre el estado de Gabo: tenía un esguince de tobillo grado uno, con posibilidades de ser crónico. Le era imposible imaginar lo que pasó por la mente del más bajo al enterarse de aquello.

Era posible que ya no jugara más.

Supone que debió ser desgarrador para el chico, sus capacidades en el fútbol eran su mérito para estar en el IAD y para permanecer en los Halcones Dorados; si pierde eso lo pierde todo.

Quizá debería hablar con él pero no cree ser la persona indicada para eso. Nunca ha pasado por algo así y no tiene idea qué podría decirle para hacerle sentir mejor.

Suspira largamente, el eco resuena en la cancha de baloncesto, ni siquiera sabe si aún es alguien para él. En aquella visita, después de que le dijera lo que Valentino pensaba no pudo responder nada, su mente se quedó en blanco y es que no podía enfadarse por sus palabras porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo eran ciertas.

Siempre ha sentido antipatía por Valentino, es demasiado sagaz y sabe leer bien a las personas, por ello no puede refutar la imagen que tiene de él.

—¿Podemos hablar?

A pesar de que era la única persona en las gradas y en la cancha no escuchó los pasos del chico y le ha tomado completamente desprevenido. No estaba preparado para enfrentarlo pero no le niega nada.

Gabo se sienta a su lado y permanece en silencio durante unos minutos. ¿De qué podría querer hablar?

—Lorenzo, ¿tú y yo aún...?

Ah, eso. —¿No crees que es tiempo de dejarlo?

—¿Qué?

No sabe si lo hace porque su padre le dijo, si lo hace por Gabo o por sí mismo —Tenía intenciones de utilizarte, manipularte a mi antojo —sin embargo cree que sería lo mejor para todos —, quise engañarte, te hice creer que yo no era tan mala persona... pero ya ves que no.

Gabo lo observa atentamente.

—Nada bueno puede salir de esto. —Sonríe de lado.

—Tal vez, pero aún así quiero intentarlo.

—Podría desecharte en cualquier momento.

Le sonríe y mira hacia el frente —Hablaste como si tus intenciones ya no fueran las mismas y, pienso que si todavía lo fueran no habrías ido a verme al hospital.

—Por favor, deja de esforzarte tanto, —dice harto —mira cómo acabaste.

No es alguien honesto y le cuesta mucho admitir las cosas, quizá sus intenciones no han cambiado ni un poco o puede que sólo esté hablando por miedo de que lo hayan hecho pero personas como él no debían estar con alguien como Gabo.

—Si te esfuerzas conmigo... — _acabarás aún peor,_ es incapaz de decirlo en voz alta porque le asusta pensarlo.

—Me arriesgaré entonces —gira la cabeza y regresa la mirada hacia él.

No se siente bien y se odia a sí mismo por no haber acabado con esto antes porque si él no lo termina tal vez Gabo lo haga y la idea le disgusta. Será el perro abandonado en la carretera por segunda vez.

—Como quieras —se encoge de hombros y se va de ahí dejando al más bajo solo en las gradas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo durará esto y en este momento no le importa. La correa en su mano ya no está pero en su cuello siente un peso extraño.

**.**


End file.
